Re:Sins
by Tazavich Krivendza
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins get transported into the kingdom of Lugnica. The Fox Sin, Ban, decides to make it his mission to find the others sins in this strange new world but not after meeting some people you might recognize.
1. Meeting with a Fox

**Welcome to the first chapter of my crossover fanfic. Keep in mind I am a complete beginner at this so it might not turn out the best, but I still hope you give it a change.**

 **-I don't own any of the characters in this story-**

The day was clean and calm. Clouds were happily hovering in the sky. The streets of the city were lively with sounds of many people of many different races walkabout. Everyone was minding each other's business. Benders were selling their items of interest; selling food, clothing, jewelry, and many others. The community of this market were in a kind of hominy. Sadly, hominy is cursed to never live forever, and that is what happened. A silvery haired girl who had ears that showed some from of elfin ancestry was walking on the street; minding her own business when another girl who hide her face ran towards her and snatched a valuable item off of her body. The string of actions were swift and fast that the elfin girl nearly had a millisecond to react to what had happened. At first, she had but an idea of something on her was stolen but when she checked, she was unable to find what she was looking for, which her eyes incapacitated her shock. When that had taking place, a man who was able to be mistakenly thought of a giant was talking to a bender.

The bender had a muscular physique and he was wearing a very small shirt like clothing that had no sleeves and were showing his chest with a necklace on, accompanied with hand guards that were in a pattern of red and black in that order.

The bender had kinds of fruits and vegetables on sell.

He asked the tall, light blue haired, red eye, man who were looking at the red apples with a tone hinting at anger.

"Are you going to buy something or just look at the food?"

"How much for the apples," the ruby eyes man asked, at which the bender answered.

"Okey, than I'm going."

"Wh-Why you," the bender said with more anger sounding in his voice. The ruby eyes man walked away from the bender.

 _That idiot_ , the ruby eyed man silently said as he pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it. _He didn't even notice me snatch his apple_. The man walked while eating the red apple that was very full of juice.

While he was passing by many people who was walking many different directions, he heard a yell. The yell was of someone begging for the police. It was also very comical, that was, to the tall man. He was not feeling the mood to help, yet when he saw people ignoring the plea for help, he let out a sigh and headed towards the alleyway of which the sound had been born.

A boy who had black hair with a tracksuit on(the colors were black with thin orange lines and the shirt was black at the chest and sleeves while the torso was colored white), was looking at three robbers.

The robber to the right was small in stature, possibly the same size as a six year old child.

The robber on the left was big and wide with a muscle body.

The robber in the center was very skinny and wearing very baggy clothes and had hair that covered his right eye.

"Hey! Who are you," the center robber asked the tall man.

"Hey kid," the tall man told the black haired boy, " You might want to take a step back."

"And why are you going to do," the left robber asked.

"Hopefully nothing if you know what's good for yourself," the tall man answered with intimidation. The intimidation of his voice alongside his tall height and his fearless eyes made the three back down.

"Let's go, you two," the center man told his two helpers.

"But we can take them, they don't even have a weapon," the right robber said.

"No! I have a bad feeling about that man," the central man talked back. This, the three robbers agreed on and they scurried away like the cowerely rats they were.

"Huh," the tall man lightly spoke, " Bitches."

"Thank you mister," the boy told the man.

"No problem, and my name's Ban, not mister," the tall man told the kid.

"My name's Subaru Nasuki," the kid also said.

"Then let me tell you something...Nasuki," Ban said.

"Yes," Subaru answered..

"When you're begging for someone to help you, don't be screaming like a girl."

"Well, what else was I suppost to do," Subaru retorted.

"Scream like a man," Ban answered. Ban then started to walk away and as he started to, Ban told Subaru, " I'm going now."

"Wait!"

"Huuh, what now," Ban asked as he turned around.

"I know this might be much, but if you see a girl with pointed ears and white hair, could you please tell me."

"And why should I?"

"Ah..well, it's because I want to help her. She lost a badge and I want to help get it back to her."

"Sure, whatever kid," Ban said in a sarcastic tone as he walked away.

Ban walked away from the kid with a thought in his mind. _Was that girl who got robbed the one he was talking about? Well, not my problem._ Ban was not really planing of helping Subaru. He had more important things to do...like how he got there in the first place.

However, not paying attention to where he was going, he had walking down the same part that the ride bender was, but then he saw the girl. she was right next to the man he had stolen the apple from. _Ah fuck,_ Ban though, _this ain't gonna be fun._

Ban sucked up his metaphorical gut and walked over to her. "Hey," Ban said to the girl.

"Me," asked the girl.

"Yes, you," Ban restated.

"HEY," the bender jumped in, "I know that man who didn't do anything but look at my items."

"Shut up. The grownups are talking," Ban told him which made him madder than a volcano.

"Umm, so what do you want," the girl asked.

"No, it's not me, it's a boy who told me to tell him if I saw you."

"That doesn't make sense," she told Ban, "the boy's more than likely gone now."

Ban face palmed, not even thinking of that. "God damn it," he said.

"You can go now if you want," she told him.

"I agree," the bender jumped back into the talk.

"Well, I guess since I can't tell him I found you, than I guess I can help you with whatever got stolen."

"You know you don't have to, right," she told Ban.

"I know, it's just my damn conscious is making me."

The girl's face had hints of confusion with a side of kindness. "Okey, than let's get going." Which the two people did.

While they were walking along a short bridge, the girl, who was wearing a dress like garment with some other colors mixed in, asked Ban, "I actually didn't get your name. Could you please tell me it?"

"It's Ban."

"My name is Emilia."

"And mine's Puck," a small gray and white cat said on Emilia's left shoulder..

Ban did not answer back, instead, asking Emilia a question. "So do you know where we're going or no?"

"No, actually."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Ban said with a face palm, "So where should we look first?"

"Emilia, why don't we ask help from the other spirits," asked Puck

"I think that'll be good idea."

Emilia closed her eyes, and then a light blue aura appeared around her and light blue balls of light started to appear. Ban looked at the lights with fascination but did not say a word. This gone on for around five minutes until the blue light faded away.

"Okey, I know where we should go." Emilia told Ban this right before she waved her hand forward, indecenting him to follow.

The sun was starting to set when the two got to the slums of the city. "So the spirits told you that the person who took your badge is here."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't believe you can talk to read things."

"Spirits aren't dead things," Puck told Ban.

"Oh really, cat face. And how do you know that."

"I'm a spirit."

"...wait what? But you're a cat!"

"No...This is only a from I take when I enter this world."

"You act like you never seen a spirit before Ban."

"Cause I haven't."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you can't tell, I'm not from around here."

"I guess. That would explain your wired name."

"...thanks for that," Ban said with sarcasm, "Let's just get this over with."

"Good idea."

The two than walked back on their way. The two soln saw a large building, and Emilia said, "That's the place one of the spirits told me he saw the girl."

"Good," Ban said.

As the two were walking towards the building, Ban felt a strong aura of evil. He then heard footsteps behind them. "Emilia," Ban said in a whisper that was tones worth seriousness, " don't be alarmed but someone's following us."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know but I am itching to find out." Ban than turned around with blinding speed, ready to fight. It was a woman. She had black hair that was tied in one pony tail on the left side and she had purple eyes that dropped. The clothes she was wearing was a black dress. In her long hair was a purple rose like flower that was on the left side of her hair.

"Why are following us?"

The woman did not answer, but instead, attacked Ban with a black blade that was bent. Emilia screams when the sword gone through Ban's intestines. Blood was spit up by Ban. However, his face did not show pain or fear. The woman than separated Ban's waist from his torso. Ban's two severed body parts feel on the floor of the ground with blood pouring out of the openings. The scream that Emilia let out as she saw Ban presumably die could be heard in the large building.

"Emilia," Subaru, who was in the building said as he heard her scream. The yellow haired girl, whose name was Felt, and large, muscular old back man, whose name was Rom, heard the scream too. The three of them got up as fast as they could and gone to the door and opened it. To their horror, they saw the woman who had cut Ban down. Emilia called for Puck and Puck jumped into action. At least twenty large ice spikes appeared and were healed at the woman. However, she dodged everything. But, when she dodged the last one, Rom attacked the woman with a large wooden club but he missed and the woman got behind him and severed his spine with a clean slash. Rom yelled and collapsed to the dirt ground.

"Old man Rom," Felt yelled with fear. She ran to the old giant's side.

"Old man Rom, are you okay," Felt asked with worry.

"Felt," Rom told the teen, "You need to get out of here."

"No! I'm not going to leave you!,."

As the old man was trying to beg the teen, Emilia was using her ice magic against the woman. All of the magic mister the woman, who had dodged with fast speeds. She then got right in front of Emilia with one of her bent black swords, ready to struck Emilia down. All seemed to be lost.

Subaru, who was on the side lines, looked with shock. It seemed like it was going to be another do over. His eyes quickly looked at the place that Ban's body was. However, his body was not there. Only a puddle of blood was.

 _Wait...what the hell,_ Subaru thought to himself

Suddenly, Ban grabbed the woman's right arm, jokingly saying, "You're not acting very lady like."

The woman swing her other blade at Ban and the blade gone through his chest cavity, but Ban did not seem to react to it. "Is that all you got," Ban asked the woman. Seeing what happened, the woman backed away from Ban, seeing that he did not react.

"Well, you're unique pray," the woman told Ban.

"Ya, a lot girls tell me that," Ban gave a sharp remark as steam came off of where the wound was.

"B-Ban!? How are you alive," Emilia asked, confused, "I-I saw you get cut in half."

"Never mind that," Ban told Emilia as he pointed at the old man, " You should probably try and help that old guy out. I can handle this." Emilia understood, regrugantly, and started going over to Rom, but that psycho was not going to let that happen. She jolted towards Emilia with quick and rapid speed. Emilia did not have enough time to dodge the attack. Puck was too tired to do anything.

The woman papared to swing her bent black blades into Emilia's flesh...but when the swing landed, it was not Emilia who the blade cut into but it was Ban. The sword was right through Ban's chest cavity with blood dripping off the end. The woman leaps back from Ban.

As the sword wound quickly healed, Ban told the woman, "You're fighting with me now. Not her."

The woman saw Ban's wound disappear and said, "So, you have a abnormal healing factor. Guess I'll have inbowel you when I cut your head off."

"Ya...good luck with that."

The woman than started running towards Ban with both blades in hand after he commented the statement. Ban readied for the arrack as he got into his fighting stance.

When the woman got close, Ban throw a left hook but she dodged it, and cut The arm off, than followed with Ban's head. The movement was so fast that the arm did not touch the ground before she decapitated Ban.

Subaru, Rom, Falt, and Emilia watched as Ban's body dropped to the ground. "And here I was expecting you were gonna be a challenge but now you're dead with barely putting up a fight."

"You have to try harder than that to kill me," Ban told the woman. The woman jumped back when she heard Ban speak back.

She looked back and forth, confused where the voice came from. She was not the only one, Subaru, Emili, Rom, and Felt was as well. "Did you hear that," Subaru asked Emilia, hoping he was not going crazy. Emilia answered Subaru with a node.

"Where did that come from," the woman mumbled.

Her question was answered when Ban's head reconnected to his body, and he off the ground as his left arm started to grow back.

"How the hell are you still alive," the woman asked with shock, "I cut your head off, you shouldn't be able to be alive."

"Because I just decided that I didn't want to die," Ban answered the woman with sarcasm.

"Then let me be more frank, what the hell are you."

"All you need to know is that I'm a human who's gonna beat the shit out of you," Ban told the woman as he popped his knuckles and neck.

"I'll like to see you try," she told him as she gone blitzing towards Ban.

Ban, wanting this little fight go on, did not attack back. He could end the matter with one attack but wanted the woman know that she was not fighting a normal man. He still got into his fighting stance, making the woman believe that he was trying to fight. She swung at Ban with deadly momentum at which Ban dodged the blade.

"Tell me," she asked Ban as she buroging him with attack after attack, "Why are you dodging my attacks if you have a supernatural healing ability!?"

"None of your business," Ban told the woman as he dodged each attack.

A smile cracked on the woman's face as an idea signed in her head. She jumped back from Ban, in which Ban asked, "What's wrong...scared."

"Oh no, I just figured out your weakness."

"Weakness," Ban asked, confused, "You really are crazy if you believe I have a weakness, but tell me...what's my weakness?"

"You can't constantly heal from a barrage of attacks which is why you were dodging my attacks."

Ban thought the woman was joking and started laughing from her accusation.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry...sorry... it's just that what you said was funny."

"And how was it…'funny'?"

"Cause I was dodging off of instincts, not because I couldn't heal from multiple attacks."

"What?"

"I'm called Undead Ban for a reason. Nothing man made or magica can harm me."

"Aah… so you're undead too. That'll explain some on how you have a supernatural healing factor."

The woman then ran towards Ban unexpectedly. She swung her blades at Ban, with the swords cutting into Ban as he blocked the attack with his hands. She countinus the assault by kicking Ban in the stomach, making him go flying into the tool house. She runs after him and as Ban starts to get up from the rubble, she leaps onto Ban and cuntiusaslly stabbing him over and over. Blood was gushing out and flying

he turned towards the woman who was getting up. Ban might have healed from the attacks but his red, leather like shirt had holes all over it.

"Damn it, I liked this shirt too," Ban said, not paying any attention to the woman. This offended her greatly. Was she less important than a shirt? She grabbed one of the wooden circle tables and throw it at Ban. With a left kick, Ban made the table go back to the woman, which she then cut the table in half. Afterwhich, she ran towards Ban yet again. She swung the bent swords down on Ban wich he caught the swords, kicked the woman back and he then snapped the swords in half. "Now what you gonna do with your little toys," Ban asked with a grin.

"I'll find a way, I'm sure," she answered back before she broke off two legs from a wooden chair. "These will work, don't you think."

"You're one resourceful bitch, I'll give you that, but i think this has gone on long enough," Ban told the woman. Ban got into his fighting stance and stopped playing around. He charged at the woman, something she was not expecting at all. She dodged the first punch Ban throw at her and the next. Ban throw a right hook in her stomach, having blood being coughed up from the woman. She fell to the ground, still coughing up blood. She had underestimated Ban. She did not expect him to be that strong. She death gripped one of the wooden chair legs and stabbed it into Ban's left foot, then shot up, plunging the other chair leg through Ban's chin and into his mouth. She then punched his face with all her strength, making it turn all the way to where his back was located with the sound of a shilling crack. She kicks both of his knees, making them pop out of socket. She grabbed a chair, broke off one of the legs, and then stabs it in the bottom part of the back of his head, where it feels like there is no bone protecting it. She snapped both of Bans arms. She then pulled the chair leg that was in his foot and focuses it into his chest cavity. This was over kill, even for her, but she had no idea what Ban was or how to kill him so the only course of action she would have thought of was to maim his body so much that he would not he able to fight back. In a crazy tone, she said, "Try to come back from that, you bastard!"

Ban did not move, nor speak...for a moment, that is. The woman started walking away towards the entrance of the building, getting ready to end the job she had came there to do in the first place...when she heard the sound of movement behind her. She was barely able to turn around when she felt her body get pushed out of the building. She fell on the ground with a thud as Ban stood in the entryway of the building. "Is that all you got, bitch...cause if it is, then you've lost this battle."

"Why won't you just fucking die already," she said with full blown insanity in her voice.

"Cause I can't "fucking die," Ban told the woman, "I'm cursed with immortality which sucks for you."

"So...he can't die," Rom asked Felt.

"It would make sense if he can survive getting cut in half and lose his head," Emilia answered Rom. She then turned to Subaru. "Did you know he had that ability?"

"Not at all, I just met him when he saved me from getting mugged."

"You can't be immortale... no one's immortale?"

"Are you sure about that, bitch. You're steering at one right now."

The woman, knowing that she could not kill Ban, turns her eyes to Emilia and tries...one more time to kill her. If she could not kill Ban, then she would kill Emilia even if she died from it. When she leaped towards Emilia, it put Ban off guard for a split second. Subaru, only thinking of of instincts, ran in front of Emilia, expecting to die once again.

However, she had gotten stopped, not by Ban, but by someone else. A man who had red hair and was wearing white, fancy looking clothes that had a shirt that was long sleeved and, like a jacket you would see detectives wear in a movie, the ends of the shirt on the left and right sides when down close to his feet, had swung his sword at the woman, who had dodged the attack by a small hair.

 _Damn it! Not him too_ , the woman thought as she saw the man.

"Reinhard," Emilia said with some shock in her voice.  
"So this is what was making all the noise," Reinhard said.

"And who are you," Ban asked as he walked up to Reinhard.

"My name is Reinhard, but I think intraductings are needed at a later time," Reinhard answered as his sight went back on the woman.

"Ya...ya...ya, but I got this so you can just sit your pretty little face down," Ban told Reinhard.

"It does not seem like you got this," Reinhard told Ban.

"Well I do."

As Ban was talking back to Reinhard, the woman was slowly going back into the loot house to get what was left of her two blades and she did get them. She walked out of the destroyed building with the two blades in hand.

"You know what, how about we join forces to defeat the woman," Reinhard asked Ban.

"Fine," Ban answered as he turned his attention to the woman. "And what do you think you're gonna do with those things," Ban asked the woman when he saw the broken swords.  
"Gut every last one of you," she said with a twisted smile.

"Good luck with that," Ban cockly said back. Reinhard then ran towards the woman with his sword in hand. He swung at the woman and she dodged and attacked back, and it repeated with minor variations. Ban watched the two fight and thought, _that kids really skilled with that sword of his._

"Hey!? Aren't you gonna help him," Subaru asked Ban.

Ban rolled his eyes and told Subaru, "Maybe you should, Natsuki." Subaru did not say another word back at Ban. Ban re cracked his neck and charged at the woman, and socketed her with a good hit to the face, breaking her nose. Reinhard did an upward slash at her right after Ban did his move. The sima-combow the two men did caused her to take some decent amount of damage.

Ban grabbed the woman and throw her back into the building once again. He ran right after her, grabbed a table and smacked it at her, making it shader into millions of splinters. Reinhard ran into the building after Ban.

He saw the woman jump at Ban and slash at Ban while he dodged the attacks. After a little struggle, Ban gets behind the woman and grabbed her by the neck. "You're fucked," Ban told the woman right before you hear the sound of a neck breaking. She collapsed in the floor with no life in her eyes. "That's finally been dealt with. I let that go on for too damn long," Ban told himself as he walked out of the building. Ban goes to Emilia and the others and asked, "So the lady's dead now and how's the old guy."

"He's okay."

"Good," Ban quickly answered as he walked to Felt who was still with, who she called, 'Old man Rom.'

"Don't worry kid," Ban tried to cumfermt the kid, "He's gonna be alright."

"I know that and I'm not a kid, I'm fifth teen."

Ban rolled his eyes and answered, "Will, you're still a kid in my book, kid. And why don't you give that badge that you took from Emilia back to her?"

"Okay," Felt answered. She pulled the badge out of her pocket and handed it to Emilia. Reinhard watch as the process was going on when he suddenly grabbed the girls arm and said, "I'm sorry but you have to come with me."

"Like hell she does," Ban interjected, "She's only stolen a badge. I don't think that's enough for her to go to prison for."

"She is going to be coming with me. I am sorry but that's how it's going to be."

"Than you're have to fight me if you're going to take her away."

Reinhard looked at Ban starting to get in his fighting stance. "I would much less like not to fight you. We were just allies fight a common enemy and why do you seem so motivated to help this girl?"

"She reminds me of myself. That's why! And I'm not letting you take her. She's just doing what she needs to survive."

"I am not taking her to prison."

"Than where are you taking her!?"

"That's private."

"Than I'm not letting you take her."

Reinhard pulls out his sword at Ban. "I do not want to fight you but I will if you do not stop your foolishness."

"Than bring it on!"

"Stop! Both of you," Felt shouted. "I'll go. I just don't want no one to die because of me. So I'll go with you, Reinhard."

Ban did not bark back but respected her statement. "Fine." Ban then watched as Felt and Reinhard leave the scene. Before the two left, Reinhard gave Emilia her badge back.

Subaru gone over to Ban and told Ban, "Thank you for killing that woman. I don't think we would have been able to beat her if you won't here."

"I know you couldn't but thanks, " Ban answered Subaru, "also, this was the kid who asked me to help you, Emilia."

"Nice to meet you," Emilia told Subaru, "my name's Emilia."

"My name's Subaru."

"I know this is all fine and dandy, but do either one of you know a place where we can go? It's starting to get fucking cold out here?"

"Yes,if you two want, follow me," Emilia told the two men.

 **This is the end to the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I hope you all liked the fanfic. If I did not completely do a banged up job, then please tell me, kindly, about the error. This was really fun to do and I hope I can keep on doing so.**


	2. Fox in the Mansion

**I'm finally done! Thanks heavens. This took be so long to write. I've had writers block after writers block for weeks but now it's finally done. I hope you people enjoy the freaking story more than I did writing it. Also, like and comment if you enjoyed the story. Also, you can thank ScytheMasterX for this whole fan fanfiction idea in the first place. And if any of tou like this fan fiction then you should go and read the other fanfiction that I am doing right now.**

In a medium sized room within the insides of a mansion, where the walls were colored with a slight bluish tint with a large king sized bed placed in the middle of said room, laid Ban and his tall size. He was so tall that his legs slightly dangled off the end of the bed. He was sleeping with his left arm dangling off the left end of said bed and right arm holding onto the bed sheet. He was making a laid snoring sounds in his sleep.

It has been around ten hours since Ban had went to the land of dreams, which he was enjoying greatly. The feeling of the sold embrace of slumber was one of the only feelings Ban was able to feel unaccustomed to in this strange new world.

However, the goodness of the sleep had to end as Ban's brain awoke. Ban stretched his arms out as he let out a yawn. "Damn, that was one hell of a good sleep." When he reopened his eyes, he then saw a young, sky blue haired girl who had her right eye covered with said hair...and she was wearing a maid outfit.

Ban was kind of confused when he saw the young lady. He asked as he got up from the bed. Ban asked the girl as he looked down at her. "And you are."

"...I am Rem."

"I'm Ban?"

"That name is quite strange."

"Mine isn't that weird, yours is though. I mean, what parent would name their child Rem. Only a wired person would come up with a name like that...but anyway, where's my shirt," Ban asked as he found his shirt was gone.

"It is gone right now, and will be brought back to you when it is fixed."

"Really now. Then how long is it going to take?"

"Not too long since Nee-sama is doing it."

"Nee-sama? So you have a sister. Let me guess, her name's something weird like yours."

"Nothing about my sister's name is wired," Rem told Ban with a passive aggressive tone.

"Whatever you say, kiddo," Ban told Rem as he opened the door to enter the hallway.

"And where would you be going," Rem asked.

"None of your business and don't follow me," Ban told Rem as he walked into the hallway.

As Ban walked through the long hallway, he could hear the footsteps and when he stopped, the steps stopped. _Damn it_. _That girl's following me,_ Ban thought to himself as he was walking. Ban, not really feeling like being followed, quickly turned around to see Rem was hiding behind a wooden cabinet, not very well, but hiding nonetheless. "Kid, can you stop following me? I know you're there so come on out."

Rem sighed before walking in the open. "I am sorry, but I can not allow you to rome the estate without someone accumpaning you."

"Do I look that threatening to you," Ban asked with a hint of jokingness.

"Yes, you do," Rem told Ban.

"Well I'm not. So you can fucking stop following me, or you might get hurt, little girl."

"Your threat does not scare me. I would freely give my life away if that meant that Nee-sama, Lady Emilia and Master Roswaal would be safe."

Ban than relinted and backed down from his claim. "Fine, there's no point in arguing since you're just going to keep stalking me." Rem nodded her head.

The two were walking down the hallways of the mansion when Ban said to Rem; "You know, you reminded me of the cap'n when you said that."

"And how so," Rem asked plainly.

"He would give his life to protect his comrades."

"He is not afraid to die then."

"That's cap'n for ya."

Rem was about to ask another question to Ban but was unable when the two was turning a corner that would enter into the stairway that lead down to see Subaru being caught by Emilia from tripping over the stairs. "Gezz, I told you to watch your step, Subaru," Emilia told Subaru is a somewhat mix of a disappointed voice.

"Ya, sorry about that," Subaru replied to Emilia.

When Subaru regained his balance, and got to the first level of the mansion, he turn around to see Ban and Rem going down the stairs.

"I feel like if no one was here to protect you Natsuki, then you would been dead by now," Ban told Subaru.

"Well, if it wasn't for you being immortal, then you would of been dead by now too," Subaru bits back at Ban. "Also...why don't you have a shirt on?'

"That would be because the piece of clothing is being repaired by Nee-sama," Rem answered.

"Oh, you must be that other maid's sister, right," Subaru asked Rem.

"Yes," Rem said as she nodded yes.

"So you've met the other sister," Ban asked Subaru.

"Oh ya, I met her when I woke up."

"Same. That's how I met this kid," Ban said as he pointed his thumb at Rem.

"This 'kid' has a name," Rem told Ban.

"Ya,ya,ya. Whatever."

"Anyway," Emilia said, " how did you sleep, Ban?"

"I guess fine, but the bed was small."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Emilia told Ban.

"There's no need to apologize, you know," Ban told Emilia.

"O-okay."

"Hey Ban, you want to come and walked with us some," Subaru asked.

"Ya sure. I've nothing better to do except having this girl constantly follow me."

"Okay, so lets be going," Emilia said.

As the four walked around the premise of the mansion, Subaru acted amazed at how beautiful and large the building was. Ban, on the other hand, was not that impressed with the building since he has seem larger as well as more decorated building before. Rem did not look like she was enjoying herself whatsoever since she was just watching as Subaru gasped at the beauty of the building and seen Ban's not impressed face.

After a while, Ban told the two that he'll be going to do his own thing and he split from the others. "So, what are you planning on doing," Rem asked Ban.

"Does it really even matter. I'm really just bored out of my fucking mind," Ban answered, "There's nothing to do here. It's making me want to hit something just from how damn boring it is."

"I would refrain from doing so if you would want to die."

"Ya sure. Whatever. How the hell do you not get bored in a place like this?"

"Nee-sama keeps me company."

"Of course she does."

"Is there a problem with that," Rem asked him.

Ban did not answer her but instead did not find the power to really care about answering her question.

* * *

Ban sat down in the grass outside of the mansion, bored out of his damn mind. The wind lightly blow against the grass and over his body. The feeling of the wind pushing against his shirtless chest gave him goosebumps. Ban hated the boredom he was feeling. There was nothing of much interest to him inside the mansion and he could barely care what Emilia and Subaru were doing. All he really cared about was why the hell he was there in the first place and where his other fellow sins were at at the moment. He know that it was boring to just look at the clouds and see if he could find any interesting shapes they would make it was better than doing nothing.

As he was looking in the sky, foot steps that were coming towards he were heard. He looked up to see Rem and he asked, "what do you want?"

"Nee-sama has finished repairing your shirt."

"Okay," Ban said as he got up, "so where's it?"

* * *

Ban was putting on his shirt back on as Rem and Ram were whispering back to each other about absurd subjects about Ban. Ban scoffed off the two talking about him and started walking off, not caring to say thanks to Ram for fixing up his shirt.

As he walked down the hallway, he bumped into someone. When he looked down, he saw what look like a 12 year old little kid who had cream colored hair that were in two long twin tails that had pink ribbons holding them in place; blur eye that had pink butterfly like shapes in the center of the eyes.

"Watch where you're going," the kid told him.

Ban passed the kid, replying as he walked away,"Whatever you say, kid."

The girl was going to reply back with a retorting statement but Ban was already passing the hall corner.

Ban started to go down the flight of stair as he could feel that he was gaining an amount of hunger from the lack of eating almost nothing, besides that apple he stole from that street binder he had met, ever since he had arrived into the world. Ban walked around the mansion for a small passage of time, opening doors to see if a kitchen lied behind it.

* * *

In the kitchen, over at the sink was a very skinny, weak looking man who was cleaning some dishes. He seemed to be in his early forties. He had short orange hair and a mustache. He was wearing clothes that were similar to the clothes that Rem and Ram had on. He was wearing golden ring, which had the face of a lion adorned on it, that was on his right indexes finger.

The man cleaned off another plate and placed it down on the other plates he had cleaned. He then starts to get another plate to clean. He did not hate this but he did not much like it neither, but at least it was better than fighting monsters. The man thought of his friends and subconsciously asked himself, _I wonder how Ms. Merlin's doing. I hope she's alright._ He sighs. _What am I saying. She'll be alright. After all, she's probably the strongest wizard ever_.

* * *

Ban opens another door and sees that he had finally found the kitchen. He than seen someone who he thought he would never see. He than had an idea and start to sneak slowly towards the skinny man. Ban than yelled, "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

The man dropped one of the plates onto the ground, shattering it, when he screamed like a banshee.

"Nice to see you here, Escanor," Ban told his friend.

Escanor turned around and said, "Sir Ban, wh-when did you get here."

"Haha, a better question is, why are you still as skinny as a bone."

"O-oh, will, you see," Escanor said as he showed Ban the golden ring. "Ms. Merlin made this ring for be so I can stay like this even when the sun comes out."

"Really, so how the hell have I've not seen you like this before?"

"Oh, that would be because she had made the ring just before we were transported here."

"So than is Merlin with ya?"

"Oh, no. Sorry but I'm the only one who's here."

As the two were kind of catching up on what happened the day they got transported into this new world, the door suddenly shot opened as Emilia and Subaru entered the room. Puck was there as will and seemed to be ready to kill something or someone. The twins came right behind them.

"What happened,"Emilia asked, "did someone get hurt."

Everyone looked at Ban as if he had done something. "Why the hell are y'all looking at me for? I didn't do anything except scare the hell out of this little weakling." When Ban pointed to where Escanor was, he saw Escanor was hiding behind him like a child would with their parent. Escanor was trembling with a small amount of fear when Rem looked at his direction. "What the hell's wrong with you," Ban asked as he picked up Escanor by the vest

"It's ju-just tha-that tho-those two scare me," Escanor consistently stuttered.

"Huh," Bn looked at the others then back at Escanor as he dropped him onto the ground, "You mean the twins."

"Ye-yes. The two have been mean to me all day yesterday and today."

Ban looked at the two sisters as the two were whispering to one and other.

"The weak man's trying to make us look bad, Rem."

"He's probably thinking of more lies to make us look bad, Nee-sama."

Ban looked at the two with complete confusion then showed a face that basically said, "really."

"Well, if that was all, then I'll take my leave then," Emilia told Ban and Escanor before leaving. Subaru followed after Emilia.

The twins were still whispering to each other. Rem told Ram, " I know we should not have allowed him to be on his own."

"Yes, yes, Rem. He seems to cause trouble when he's alone."

"If he's alone again, he might attack one of us, Nee-sama."

"You know I can hear you two," Ban told the two. The twins looked at him for a second and then started back at gossiping about him.

"Will, I guess I will start to clean this mess up," Escanor said before going to get a broom to sweep up the broken pieces of the plate.

"Sure, So your thing," Ban said as he walked to the pantry to find something to eat, or cook.

Ban walked out of the kitchen with another apple in hand. He walked up the stairs and back to where he woke up this morning.

When he opened the door to his room, he seen that a finer library was there instead. He wakes into the library as he ate the apple, not really questioning what happened to his room.

He looked at the books as he walked, thinking to himself that having a library this big was overcompensating a lot. However, He did think that Merlin would have a field day in here.

As he was wandering around in the library, he heard the voice of that kid he bumped into.

"Why are you here," she asked Ban. The fox sin turned around to see the little kid. He looked at her with a face that was asking if she meant him, even though he know who she was talking to.

"Yes you! Why are you here. You are here to read, I suppose. Though I highly thought someone like you can even read."

"Says the ten year old."

"I am not ten. I am older than you are."

"Sure...if you say so, brat," Ban mockingly told the girl as he patted her head.

"I will kill you if you do that again," the kid told Ban.

"Ahahahaha...now that was a funny joke," Ban told the child as he laughed his heart out.

"I am not jok…"

"Ya, ya ya, I know, bu its so funny hearing a little brat like you say it. You're trying so hard to be serious but that childish face is making it so damn hard not to laugh my ass off," Ban told the girl.

"I hate you already, I suppose."

"Don't worry about that," Ban told the child, "You're learn to bare with it sooner or later. But really, where's your parents at?"

"I do not have parents."

"Really," Ban asked the child with a tone showing that he did not believe her statement.

"You do not believe me, I suppose."

"You're damn right, brat."

"My name is Beatrice, not brat."

"And I don't really give a shit. I'm calling you brat cause I think it fits you better."

Before Beatrice replied to Ban's comment, the door to the library opened and Ram walked into the conversation. "Excuse me but the house guest must follow me to the dining room. The master of the mansion has returned and would like an audience with you."

"Ya, no. I don't really give a shit who the owner is or why he wants to meet me."

"You will not disrespect Roswell-sama by not showing up. You will go, willingly or no."

"I doubt you can force me to go, but since you're basically begging me to, how can I refuse?"

* * *

When Ban entered the room, Ram said, "Don't cause a compton this time," before she left to go somewhere else.

"Ya, sure do, kid," Ban told Ram.

He walked to the left side and sat down in the chair that was one the edge of the table and he waited for something to happen. He then heard the door open. He looks up and sees Escanor come in.

"Hey, Escanor," Ban called it Escanor.

The lion sin looked at Ban and said, " , I didn't expect you to be here."

"And why's that," Ban asked as he put his legs on the table as he laid back in his seat.

"It's just that...I wouldn't expect you to, care about things like this."

"Damn right I don't care."

"O-oh, I see," Escanor said as he sat down in the chair on Ban's left side, "So...why are you here then?"

"I don't fucking know. I guess it's just my damn curiosity getting the better of me. But," Ban said as he laid his feet down on the floor, "I'm more caring about the fact in how to find the others, cause I'm guessing if your here than that means the others are too."

"I agree, Mr. Ban."

"And that means that Merlin's here too, so we'll need to find her and the others so we can go home already. I'm already starting to get sick of this world."

"Really? I think it's very fascinating."

"Well, that makes since for you but I just care about the Cap'n and the others and not anoint the pretty new butterflies that you can catch."

"So, what are you two talking about," Subaru asked.

"When the hell did you get here," Ban asked.

"Just few seconds ago, and I heard you mention something about butterflies," Subaru asked as he sat down in the chair at the front.

"Ya, Escanor was just telling be how beautiful the butterflies are," Ban sarcastically lied. He turned to Escanor and asked, "Ain't that right, Escanor?"

"Yes, completely true. I am a butterfly enthusiasts."

"Ya, I can see that," Subaru said.

Beatrice entered into the room and seen Ban and Subaru and said, "So you two are here too," she said with a tone that was leaning on the side of some disappointment.

"And what's so damn wrong about that, brat ," Ban asked.

"You're rudeness makes me question how your parents raised you."

"My parents were scumbags. They didn't care about be. My dad would beat be senseless if I came home with no food, and my mom did ever do shit. So you want to blame the way my parents raised be the sure but they didn't do shit to actually raise be."

"Wait, you were abused as a kid," Subaru asked.

"Yep. A fuck ton. But I don't think I turned out too bad. At least I'm not going around and killing random strangers."

"...I guess. So is that how you got that scar on your neck," Subaru asked.

"No, I got it after I pissed the cap'n off once."

"Wait, were you immortal than oooor…"

"That's a dumb ass question. Of course I was when I got the scare."

"Immortal," Beatrice said with some question in her tone of voice. "So you call yourself immortal. You must be really full of yourself to believe you are immortal, I suppose. There is no kind of magic to make one immortal, and I doubt a human could be the one to pull it off."

"You sound full of yourself too. Shit, you're making it sould you're above everyone else, you little brat," Ban told Beatrice.

"And why would I not. You humans are like flies compared to a being such as myself. Your life spans are pitiful and your race are naturally the weakest of all the races."

"Really now? Why don't you come and say that to my face...oh wait, you can't," Ban mocked Beatrice.

"Mi-Mister Ban, we shouldn't be making enemies of them, if we do, they might kick us out, or even worst," Escanor told Ban.

"You know that if you wanted, you could just take that ring off and kill every single of these people, no sweat, right?"

"WE-well yes...but…"

Before Escanor finished off his sentence, the two maids opened the doors and entered with trays of food. When the food was unfailed, Escanor looked as excited as a new born child as he saw the delicacy of food. Rem and Ram were amazing within the cooking category, possibly as good as Ban.

"Damn this foods good, " Ban said as he had started to eat already.

"Does your rudeness have no bounds," Beatrice asked.

"You're quite energetic today," a bodiless voice said. Than the two double doors spring open to introduce...a man wearing clown makeup?

The man had skin the color of snow, a from of eye shadow, and his eyes her hetacromic, which means the eyes were different colors. It would take at least four paragraphs to describe what he was wearing for it was a lot of accessories he had on.

The clown man talked and said, " That is a very good thing, good indeed!"

Ban, and Subaru looked as confused as ever.

"I didn't expect them to hire a clown," Subaru whispered to Ban.

"Ya, Same here."

"It's real rare to see Beatrice here dining too. I'm verily happy you though to dine with me today," the clown to Beatrice.

"I am only waiting for Big Brother and if you are talking about happy-go-lucky idiots, you can find those two right there."

"Says the little brat."

Beatrice did not reply back when the doors to the room opened once again and Emilia walked in with Puck. "Big brother," Beatrice said with joy as Puck and Emilia walks in.

"Nice to see you again, Betty. It's been four days since I've seen you. How have you holding up?"

"I've been waiting for you to return, big brother. Can you stay with me today?"

"Hmm, I think I can," Puck told Beatrice as he jumped to her.

"Yay, that's great big brother," Beatrice said as she hugged Puck.

"Hmh, now she's acting her age," Ban said to himself.

"So…those two are friends," Subaru asked Emilia.

"Did that surprise you. Those two are very close, if you can't tell."

"...okay."

Suddenly, Emilia notest something about where Subaru was seated at. "Um, Subaru, that chair that you are in…"

Van watched as Subaru make up some short of ridiculous excuses about why he should staying in the chair and Emilia shutting him down. Subaru flopped down to the ground from Emilia's sentence. The clown then picked up Subaru, saying, "Emilia-sama may not be able to feel your warmth, but I will be able to."

"Why's this clown holding me _,_ " Subaru asked as he screamed.

"Ahahahahahaha," Ban laughed, "that's priceless. Just fucking priceless. A clown's holding a clown of a human being."

Emilia was going to say something to the two, but the clown interrupted her, saying, "No, no, it's okay, Emilia-sama." The clown sat down as he said, "They're just having their fill of fun."

"Hey, I know I'm not in a position to say this but the master of the house might get mad if you're sitting in his chair," Subaru told the clown.

Emilia then told Subaru, "You don't need to worry about that. Speaking of which, you should just introduced yourself already."

Subaru was confused at her statement but his confusion was over when the clown said, "As you wish, Emilia-sama. I am the master of this mansion. Rosewall L. Meses."

"...say what," Ban asked.

"He said that he's the…," Escanor was telling Ban.

"I know what he said," Ban interrupted Escanor.

"Oh."

"So...this clowns the master," Subaru asked.

"I would rather not be considered a clown but yes, I am the master of this mansion," Rosewall answered Subaru's question, "And, if you would take a seat so we all may have dinner."

 **See, good, ain't it? I hope it was because I had to enslave myself to my phone to write thing chapter. Also, if you liked the story, please comment to show your support or...you know...don't, but it would help motivate me more. Anyway, bye and see you next time.**


	3. A Fox Butler

**I'ma back and I got a new chapter to all of you. Sorry that it's not as long as the first two. It's hard to write 4,000 words chapters constantly. Though I think it's still okay. But I am also sorry that not too much happened but that's my opinion. Y'all might think other wise. And please, if you could, leave a review on what you though of the story and how I might can make it better. Anyways, I hope you all are having a great day...and enjoy the chapter.**

Within the dining room of the mansion, everyone had had their fill of the delicious, savory food that the two twin maids had prepared. Escanor formally placed the eating utensils where they were before they had been disturbed. He used the napkin that was placed at his side to clean off the crumbs that had gotten on his face. He looked at Ban, to see the fox sin rub off the food with his right sleeve.

The room was verily quiet at this time.

"Haha...thanks for the meal," Subaru blurred out just after finishing his plate, "I can't believe that nobles get to eat food that's this good."

"Hehe, is it not so," Rosewall told Subaru, " Rem's cooking is one of a kind."

"Since nii-sama is not the best at cook. I am in charge of the dining."

"So let me guess, your sister's good at like cleaning," Ban asked.

"No, I am better at cleaning than nii-sama as well."

"Why the hell are you here, than," Ban asked Ram, who decided not to answer Ban.

"Mister Rosewall, might I ask a question," Escanor asked the mansion owner.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you What I was wondering where the other mansion workers were. I have yet to see any except Rem and Ram. Why is that?"

"I was actually wondering that too," Subaru said.

"Well, you see, at the moment, Rem and Ram are the only people that still work here."

"Wait! Only two people maintain a giant mansion like this!?"

As Subaru we're asking the twins about how have they not worked themselves to death yet, Ban asked Rosewall, "Let me guess, something has happened that caused all the workers to run away."

Rosewall sighed before he said, "It's very unbelievable that you are uneducated about the present state of the kingdom."

"Enlighten me, than," Ban tells Rosewall.

"As you wish," Rosewall said before going into the question at hand. "As of late, the kingdom of Lugnica is without a ruler."

"Really? And I thought it was something like a war, just get the kid to take over," Ban told Rosewall.

"If it was that easy than it would've been done, but there was a incident half a year ago that killed off the king as will as his descendants."

"Now that's a problem," Ban said.

"Indeed, it is," Rosewall said.

"So then what are you going to doing since the king and his descendants are dead," Escanor asked.

"Right now, the administration of the country is being handled by a council of the wise. However, even though the council can easily administrate the country, we must select a new king."

"Okay, I'm slowly starting to understand. So in addition to not having a king and with all the chaos, and the rush to find a new king, relationships with other countries have been neglected. And now, two strangers appear out of nowhere, so that means that me and Ban are very suspicious," Subaru concludes.

"You are quite perspective, Subaru. However, you are correct in your assumption," Rosewall told Subaru. than decided to ask a question. "But there's one thing I'm wonder, if you're the owner of the mansion, than why do you refer to Emilia as Emilia-sama?"

"I believe that is because Sama is used after a person's name to indicate that that person is of higher standing than oneself," Escanor explains.

"Wait! In other words...that means Emilia's…," Subaru was going to say before getting cut off by Emilia.

"I am forty second in line to the throne."

"Seriously," Subaru yelled in surprise.

As Subaru was mumbling to himself after yelling that out, Ban asked Emilia,"You said something about forty second inline, so that means there are more people who are trying to become king?"

"Yes, but I think we should really be moving on to the main subject now," Emilia told Ban before took out what looked like a guitar pick out of her cleavage.

"Isn't that the badge that got stolen," Ban asked.

"Yes, This badge is called the Symbol of Lugnica," Emilia tells Ban.

"Why is that important again?"

"You see Ban," Rosewall tells the sin, "the candidates for the crown need the badge to be qualified. The badge is used to identify if a certain individual is worthy to asind to the throne."

"Don't tell me you lost the qualification to be king," Subaru said quickly.

"It's wrong to say I 'lost!' A thief took it," Emilia defends herself.

"That's the same damn thing," Ban tells Emilia.

"N-no it's not," Emilia tells Ban.

"A king is someone who hates the responsibility of the who kingdom," Rosewall tells Emilia, "it would be blastfummy if a person who has such responsibilities is incapable to hold onto a single badge. Why would the kingdom be intruded in you if you can not keep up with a badge?!"

"When you put it that way, you have a point," Emilia tells the master of the mansion. If I know how important it was, then I'd have kept it more secure."

"Is the news got out about her losing the badge, than it would be terrible so Emilia had to go search for it on her own," Rosewall explains.

"Ya," Emilia said.

"So basically, that damn badge is very important, and that if it wasn't for me and Natsuki, she might've lost the badge completely," Ban asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, and that's why, as long as it is within my abilities, you two can ask me for anything you desire," Emilia proclaims.

"Can you bring the dead back," Ban suddenly asked.

"That's a strange question to ask, but no, I am unable to do that."

Ban sighs says, "Worth a shot at least," before thinking, What the hell should I ask for now?

However, before he could guess an answer for himself, Subaru got his answer and said, " I would want to work in the mansion."

Almost everyone in the room looked at him with shock.

Ban than thought, 'Why the hell not? At least than I would have a place to live until I find the others.'

"I guess I'll work here too," Ban said, "I got nowhere else to so why the hell not?"

"What," Emilia said with surprise, " You two...are asking too little."

"Not really," Ban said, "It's rather that than living on the street for be."

"Is...that so," Emilia said, "So you two won't be changing your answers than."

Ban and Subaru shocked their heads.

* * *

After what happened at the dining room, Ban and Subaru were following Ram, who was holding two butler uniforms.

"You two will be wearing these uniforms if you want to work here. You can't be working in such informal attire, especially you, Ban," Ram tells the two.

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing," Ban asked.

Ram looked at Ban than rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this area we are in is the servants quarters so you can choose whichever room you personally like. You will also being using that room to change into your clothes."

"Okay than see you when I'm done," Ban told Subaru before going into a room to find out he was right back in the library. He saw Beatrice was playing with Puck and acting like how she looked.

As she played with Puck, she saw Ban as he said, "Sup brat," before Beatrice raised her hand and Ban has a hunch what Beatrice was going to do, which reminds him of a certain young fairy he once know. Ban went flying out of the library and hit against the wall of the mansion. "She must hate my guts or something," Ban said has he got up.

"No, Beatrice is like that to almost everyone," Ram told the sin.

"Of course she is."

The conversation ended as Ban and Subaru gone to other rooms to change into the butler uniforms that Ram had with her. Ban double checked the room he went in to see if it was the library before he entered into his room.

After the two got their uniforms on, Ban had found that the uniform was tight on his muscles and too short for his body. When Ban gone out of the room, Subaru let out a little giggle like a high school girl at the fact that the clothes Man was eating were to small for him.

Ban than started laughing at Subaru, saying, "You sound like a little girl when you laugh like that."

"No I don't," Subaru interjected to Ban's statement.

Ram looked at Ban and told him, "It seems that the arms, legs are, and shoulders are too long."

"I think it's the clothes that's that problem," Subaru said.

"And for you, Barusu, it seems there is a problem the the shoulders and length of the legs. And it does not look good on you whatsoever." Ram sighed before she said, "let's postpone any changes for now and probably just focus on the jacket for you, Barusu. And we're need to have to get a whole new uniform to fit Ban since that was the largest uniform we had." Ram than snaps her right fingers as she said, "Rem."

Suddenly Rem appears as if like magic. Subaru gets shocked and came up with another strange question that Ram explained simply which makes Subaru feel very dumb. Subaru then went off with Rem and when he did, Ban told Ram, "I guess I'll be going too."

"Incorrect," Ram told Ban with an assertive tone of voice, "You're going to help me maintain the plants around the mansion."

"Yeah~,no way in hell," Ban told Ram, "I'm not that kind of guy. Go ask Escanor. He loves doing boring shit like that."

"He completely useless at almost everything. He kept screaming every time he saw a large sized insect and almost cut off his fingers multiple times."

"That's Escanor for you. He's worth nothing when he's in that form."

"That from? Are you implying he has a transformation?"

"Yeah, why do you care," Ban asked.

"Cause I can and what form does he have?"

"All I know is when it's the day, he becomes stronger and stronger until high noon than he starts getting weaker."

"So he has a form of divine protection."

Divine protection, Ban thought to himself, what the hell's that? Not questioning it, Ban played along.

"Yeah, everyone in my team has a form of divine protection," Ban told Ram, not even knowing what divine protection is.

So your divine protection is that you're immune to all physical attacks."

"Yeah," Ban lied.

"Interesting," Ram said in a low voice, probably so Ban would not hear her.

"You say something," Ban asked.

"No, nothing whatsoever."

"Okay," the sin said before he started walking away. Ram did not try to stop Ban since from that small argument she had with him makes her see that you would not be able to get Ban to do something if he did not like it.

* * *

Later within the kitchen, Ban, Subaru, and the twins were cooking the dinner that they would give to Emilia and Rosewall. Ban was chopping carrots like he was a blinder. He was able to get one stick of carrot completely chopped up in less than ten seconds.

As he was doing that, he kept hearing Subaru say "ow' everytime the knife slipped off the potato. Ram talked down to Subaru like a king would to a peasant.

The white haired sin looked over his shoulder and said, "It's sad that you make it look so hard peeling a potato, Natsuki."

"I never done this before so cut me a break," Subaru said.

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever you say, Natsuki," Ban told the suddenly notest someone was missing. "Wait, where the hell's Escanor?"

"He's probably wondering lost somewhere," Rem plainly answered.

"Really," Ban asked, "And why aren't any of you stalking him like y'all keep stalking be?"

"Because he seems to be a...very unlikely threat if he's gets scared of a small insect," Ram answers Ban.

Ban chuckles as he thought, if they only know the truth. The three looked at Ban a little strangely after he was done laughing.

So to break the silence, Ban asked Subaru, "Anyway, how have you never peeled a potato, Natsuk."

"Cause I never even held any cookware except

chopsticks."

"Than you better learn of you're have scars all over your hands soon."

"It's terrible motivation!"

"Ya, ya, ya, whatever you say Natsuki. I don't care."

"Why are you so rude to everyone," Rem suddenly asked Ban.

"Rude? I'm not that rude."

"You make fun of others. You swear heavily. You do not listen to what Nii-sama tells you to do."

"So? None of my teams ever had a problem with that."

"Than your 'team' must not be every will mannered."

"Yeah, what the hell ever. And if you don't mind, I'm gonna get back to chopping up these damn vegetables."

"Okay."

* * *

After Ban and the three were done at preparing the food and ate, they all took a bath.

When Ban endured the bathing room, he was happily surprised that the bath was like a mini pool. The whole room was filled with water vapor from the hot, but not too hot, water. Ban submarines himself in the bath.

"Now this is living the high life," Ban said as he stretched his arms out, putting them on the edge of the bath as he leaned his head back.

The warm, almost perfect feeling of heat that the water radiated felt so very relaxing. It gave off a relaxing sensation all over Ban's body, kind of like a hot spring.

Ban yawns as he hears the sound of the bathing room door open. Ban did not really care about how the person was and was still relaxing as if he was in a soona.

The person loudly said as he saw the pool. "WOW! The bath's like the size of a pool."

"Yeah, I know Natsuki. You don't have to shout it out for the damn world."

"Oh, sorry Ban. I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't even look," Ban tells Subaru.

"Wh-huh, you're not wrong," Subaru said before getting into the bath pool. "Ah~, you're not wrong that this feels amazing."

"I agree with that."

Right after Subaru said that, Ban than seen that in the corner of his right eye, at the very end of the pool was a humanoid shape. The shape had a very thin frame work from what Ban could make out.

"What are you looking at," Subaru asked as he followed Ban's eyes. "Wait, whose that," Subaru hen asked Ban.

"I don't fucking know," Ban answers Subaru before raising his voice at the shape, "HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"P-p-p-please don't get alarmed Sir Ban," the shape said on a very familiar voice.

"Oh~ why the hell are you over there Escanor? Get over here."

"Y-Yes sir," the stuttering Lion Sin tells the Fox Sin.

Escanor went over to Ban and Subaru as he was apologizing repeatedly.

"Why are you so scared of everything," Subaru asked.

"That's just the way he is," Ban tells Subaru.

"I'm sorry."

"Hhuh… you don't have to keep saying 'I'm sorry' Escanor."

"I am sor—," Escanor cuts himself off.

There was no answer or reply for a moment until Subaru asked, "So how did you two meet each other?"

"When we joined a team together," Ban answers.

"Really, So are those tattoos you two have suppose to be a brand to show you are apart of the team?"

"Heheh, you could say that," Ban chuckles.

"So does that mean Escanor has an op superpower like you?"

"OP? What the hell does that mean?"

"Over powered."

"If that's the case than yes. He's the strongest member of our team."

"What!? No way! You're joking, right," Subaru shockingly asked.

"Nope. Normally, from doun to dusk, he is a completely different person and becomes stronger and stronger until high noon."

"Really!"

"Yes, Sir. Ban is correct. But because of this ring I have on, I am able to stay in my normal from," Eacanor explains to Subaru as he shows the ring on his finger.

"Ow~," Subaru says, "So If I took that ring off, tomorrow, than I would see how powerful you are?"

"W-well yes...but I wouldn't recommend doing it."

"Hhuh? Why?"

"I just...don't want to."

"Man. That's such a lame reason. I though you would say something liked, 'It's because I might hurt or kill someone.'

"That's funny," Ban tells Subaru, "No one in our team has a problem with killing someone, unless it's a innisent person."

"Really, So are you an assassin or something?"

"No, we are former holy knights," Escanor tells Subaru.

"Really? That's so cool."

Before the three of them said another word, the door to the room opened again and incame a man who none of them have seen before. "Who the hell are you," Ban asked the man.

"Oh, my apologies Ban. You must not have recognized me without my make up on."

"So that what you look like without that clown makeup on," Ban says.

"Yes and what where you three friends talking about."

"Oh, they were just telling me about theirselves," Subaru answeres Rosewall.

"Really now. Would you be so kind to tell me about yourself as well, Ban?"

"Sure, why the hell not? It's not like I was kinda expecting Subaru to keep his damn mouth shut," Ban says in a passive aggressive voice."

"H-hey! How was I supposed to know?"

"He has a point Sir Ban. You did not tell him to keep it a secret."

Ban pauses for a long few seconds before saying, "Damn it!"

 **Well, that'll be a rap everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though you might of if you're reading this but who am I to complain? I'm just a nobody who loves to write and draw. See y'all (hopefully) the next month from now.**


	4. Human v Oni v Fox

**I'm back Boi! And I got another chapter for all y'all to read. And don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

The day was a new. Ban was asleep in his bed, at which one of the twins slammed on his door, telling him that he had overslept. Ban yawned as he stretched his waking body. The door to his room still thrashed by the hand. Ban ignores the door smashing and got on his normal clothes. He than opened up the door to see Rem standing in front of it. "Oh, you are awake now. Good. Nii-sama needs your help in the kitchen."

"Okay," Ban says plainly with not much care.

* * *

Within the kitchen, Ban and Ram are preparing the meal for breakfast.

The room was quite, all but for the sounds of food being cooked and chopped. As Ban was cooking to eggs, he than has a thought. "Hey, Ram," he said bluntly.

*Sigh* "Yes...Ban."

"Where's that sister of yours at?"

"She and Barusu are preparing the dining table."

"And Escanor?"

"I don't know. He's probably outside picking berries or something."

Oh right, Ban thinks, Escanor's supposed to be the drink maker.

"Hmh. So...you want to have a little contest," Ban asked.

"No. There is nothing I need to prove to you that I'm better at."

Damn, she's full of herself, Ban thinks. He than has a smart idea.

"Really!? You're just scared that I'll show you up," Ban accused Ram.

"Really!? And what makes you think I'm scared to accept a challenge from someone such as yourself?"

"Than prove it. I bet I can cook a better tasting meal than you can."

"You're on."

Ban cracks a cocky smile as he thinks, This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Ban and Ram entered the dining room to see Emilia and Rosewall seated in their chairs. Rem and Subaru were there as well.

Ban and Ram laid the food on the table, and then the two waited, looking at one another with competitive flair in their eyes.

The two dishes they made was made by both of them. One set from Ban and the other by Ram.

However, Rosewall and Emilia did not know this so to not make it beius.

Ban and Ram remain silent for the remainder until the two ate all that they could.

When Emilia and Rosewall finished their breakfast, Ram asked, "So~...how was the food?"

"Great as always, Ram," Rosewall praises the maid.

"Hmh. See BAN? I told you I could beat any dish you make."

Ban rolls his eyes and says, "So who made the better food? Me or Ram?"

"Oh, um~," Emilia paused, "I can't say. I don't know who cooked what."

Ban fell on his head than got up and said, "Why didn't I fucking think about that?" Ban, after saying that, seen Subaru's demeanor. The boy was fidgeting his hands strangely.

What the hell's up with him, Ban thought. He thought for a minute and than just shrugged it off, just thinking that Subaru just does not like standing still or not talking.

* * *

Ban was now outside of the mansion, regugingly helping with trimming the greenery around the mansion's outer shell.

The day was not too hot but was a little brisk. The wind lightly breath. The plants that he, Subaru and the two maids were trimming waved back to the moving air.

As Ban was doing his work, he saw Escanor, who was trying to help, constantly getting scared every time he thought he saw a bug.

Ban felt a small amount of humiliation to how Escanor was acting.

"Escanor, stop screaming like a girl. You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, Sir Ban. It's just that I hate bugs."

"...really," Ban asked plainly.

"You are very sad," Ram said to Escanor, "If Barusu is able to out work you than you are just pathetic."

Strangely, or not, Subaru did not bark back at the insult Ram said, which cause a red flag of shorts to go off in Ban's mind.

"So, what are we gonna be doing after this," Ban asked.

"Why, do you have other plans than serving Rosewall-sama," Ram asked.

Ban cracks a smile and tells her, "Maybe~."

"And what would that be, Ban," Rem asked.

"Finding my friends, what else."

"You mean your comrades."

"Who else?"

"Than I assume you will be going after," Rem assumes to Ban.

"More than likely."

"Than let's find them as soon as possible," Ram said, "I doubt I'll be able to handle you for much longer."

"Hahahaha, that's funny," Ban laughs.

"Why is that funny. Do you not take me seriously," Ram asked him.

"Yeah. I don't take you seriously. You're a stuck up little kid who thinks she's better than everyone," Ban answers honestly.

Rem tightened her grip on the sheirs hearing Ban say this. Subaru saw the way Rem looked at Ban, which brought fear down his spine as he saw that same look before though Ban seemed to not have notest it.

* * *

It's five o'clock in the afternoon when Ban had finished his chores of the day. He was beyond happy about the accomplishment. He walked through the mansion hallway, heading to his room to get some sleep. He went back to the door that he remembered to be his room and opened it to see that it was indeed his room. It was left the way he left it. A complete wreck.

The sheets on the bed were barely on it. Food he had ate were on the ground. Clothes were scattered around his room. Just the way he likes it.

The giant of a man fell onto the bed, saying , "Damn, I can't believe that being a servant would be that hard. And those two make it look easy." *Yawn* "Will, I think I'll ought to get some shut eye." *Yawn* "Yeah."

Ban placed his arms behind his head as he started to relax himself. He closed his eyes...and for a minute, he slept with great peace.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Wha-!? Who tha fuck," Ban said confusedly. He sighed unhappily before he got up out of his bed and leapt to the door to open it.

As he opened the door, he demanded, "Who tha fuck is it!?

He then saw Subaru, who looked very scared by Ban for a moment before composing himself. He than asked, "Uh~...is this a bad time?"

Ban sighed and started to walk back to his bed as Subaru enters his room. Ban looked at Subaru and asked, "So what do you want, Natsuki?"

"Ummm...you see, um...can you protect me?"

"Protect you?"

"Yeah, but just for the rest of the day."

"Why? Is someone after you or something?"

""I-I can't say," Subaru tells Ban.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cause I…can't."

Ban rolled his eyes and said, "I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from, you know."

"I...know that but...please, just do it. Please," Subaru begs Ban.

*Sigh* "And what do I get in return for helping you?"

"W-what!? You're joking, right? It's not the time for you to think of yourself" Subaru tells the Fox sin.

"Nope, right now. What will I get if I protect you?"

"Come on! We really don't have time for that. It's not long before the person comes after me," Subaru tells Ban, getting irritated by how relenting Ban was being.

Suddenly, Ban bursted out laughing, "Ahahahahahaha,ahaha,ahaha! You should have seen your face! The complete fear you showed is priceless!"

"WERE YOU JOKING," Subaru raised his voice at Ban, feeling mad at being made a fool.

Ban than stopped his laughing to answer Subaru, saying, "Yeah...and it was so fucking

worth it."

Subaru blows a sigh of relief hearing Ban was just joking. "So you'll protect be?"

"Yeah, there ain't nothing better to do and plus, I might get to actually punch something."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now I know I'll be able to survive the night."

"Yeah...whatever. Now can you get out? I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay," Subaru said, "Than I'll just stay here until you wake up."

"Okay, whatever," Ban said before going to sleep town.

* * *

Escanor was walking through the kitchen of the mansion, looking for curtains ingredients for his cocktails. As he was looking through the curburts and shelves of the kitchen. He heard the sound of the kitchen door open. He quickly turned around to see that it was Rem.

"O-oh, Ms. Rem, it's you. Um...I was just looking to see if there were any ingredients I could use to make some fine alcohol," Escanor needlessly explains to the maid."

The blue haired maid did not answer back to Escanor and just walked to the sink and start cleaning the dishes as she mumbles something.

Escanor could barely make out anything so he got a little closer to Rem. He than was able to understand the maid, which made him wish he decided not to.

"How dare he say that," Rem said with angrily, "How dare he say that to Nee-sama!? And he decided to do it right in from of me. He has no right to say what he said. He knows nothing about Nee-sama. Notting! He's nothing. Nothing! He's just a-a-a—"

The sound of the plate breaking echoed throughout the kitchen. Escanor jumps back from Rem, getting completely startled the plate breaking.

Rem looked at Escanor with a murderous glare that sent chills down Escanor's spine. He gulps before saying, "E-e-I heard nothing," before running out of the kitchen in fear.

As Escanor runs out of the room and turns to the corner, he forgets to look where he was going and bumped in to Ram, making to to fall down. "Ow! Watch where you're going," she said.

Escanor's heart sunk down even more as he sees Rem look down at him from the kitchen door. He quickly gets up, saying, "I'm so sorry," before running again.

"What was up with him," Ram asked.

"I do not know, Nee-sama. Maybe he saw a spider."

"I wouldn't be supposed. He seems to be fearful of everything."

* * *

The day has officially become night. The sun had gone down and the sky darkened. Starts came out and played in the night sky.

It felt terrifying for Subaru. Waiting and waiting for the person. He looked at Ban, who was sound asleep like a newborn baby. Subaru sighed and whispers to himself. "At least if she does attack, I can wake Ban up. Hopefully he can beat her. No! What am I saying. Of course he can. He can't die after all...so he should easily beat her. Yeah, that's right. And plus, if I stay in here, than she'll never find me...hopefully."

He than hears the sound of his stomach roar in hunger.

Dang, I forgot to eat something, Subaru thinks it himself, and the only place I can get good at is outside where she's at. You know what, I can handle it. It's better to go hungry than getting killed again.

His stomach calls out again, though louder now. His hunger seemed to get stronger and stronger every second until Subaru was unable to handle it any longer.

Subaru gets up from the bedside and slowly cracked open the door of Ban's room. The hall seemed endless from the darkness that had laid over it. Subaru gulps as he slowly opened Ban's door and started to slowly walk down the night filled hallway. The pictures placed along the walls don't chills down the kid's spine. Normally they would look ordinary but due to the fact of a murderer being in the same building as he was made them look ominous. He tried to forget the pictures and their eyes that seemed to be staring at him...or was that just his imagination taking hold.

He slowly walked down the staircase, not trying to miss his footing and fall down the stairs. He could barely even see the stairs in the first place. When he ha smash it down the flight of stairs, he hear a sound. Footsteps were heard not too far from where he stood. His heartbeat raced at the speed of a hummingbird's wings as he held his breath in fear.

No...no...no, Subaru though as he started panicking. He know he would be killed before he could even get back to Ban's room.

Than, suddenly, he felt something fly straight past his head, barely missing it.

This something was not small be a medium sized ball with spikes through it. It was a type of morning star mace.

Subaru's terrified face turned from a one to ten instantly. His heartbeat shot through the roof. Adrenaline pumped through his body as his mind made one decision.

Run.

Not even caring of what could happen to himself, Subaru bolted back up the staircase just as the morning star came flying towards him again.

The large black, spiky ball crashes into the wall was Subaru dukes. The terrified Subaru looked behind him as the ball retracted back into the dark. He gulps as a single horn glowing with a pink hue coming towards him.

A voice echoes in the halls as Subaru looked at the horn, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

Subaru saw the silhouette of Rem as she came closer. When Subaru started to get up, Rem through her morning star at Subaru, at which he barely even dodged, almost getting his right leg smashed. Subaru ran and turned the corner of the hallway, but he was not thinking of getting Ban but instead was thinking to hide.

Just after he turned the corner, he tried to open the first door he could get his hands on. He twisted the doorknob to see that it was unlocked. He opened it, ran inside, and slammed the door closed, panting like a dying animal. He looked up to see that he was in the library, or that what he assumed since it was too dark that he could only see faint silhouettes of large wooden shelves that he assumed must have books in them.

He let out a sigh of relief as he fell against the door he had just closed. "Th-that was too close," he said. He panted a little more before saying, "If I stay here, then she might not find me." He sacked his head as he than said, "No, no, no. What am I saying? She knows this place like the back of her hand. She'll definitely find me sooner or later. I need to get Ban so he'll stop her."

Subaru got up before he reopened the library door to see that Rem was seemingly nowhere to be seen. Subaru sighed again before he slowly gone out into the hallway and closed the door softly. He than slowly walked to Ban's door and started to open it but to find it was locked.

Aw come on, he thought. Subaru starts to hesitate now and decided to slam on the door to hopefully wake the sin up.

* * *

Ban's eyes shot open as the sound of slamming was echoing in his room. "Who tha fuck is it now," he angrily asked before getting out of the bed and opening the door to be greeted by Subaru, scared out of his mind. "What tha fuck do you want," Ban asked, "And why'd that face of yours scared shitless."

"Can't explains, need help, please," Subaru jumbles up his words.

*sigh* "Fine," the sin said before walking out of his room, "Who's ass am I gonna kick?"

Than, just as Ban said this, morning star can from Ban's right, and decimated his head, hacking blood splatter on Subaru's face.

"One down," Rem confirms to herself as morning star comes back to her. She than steers at Subaru.

His heart thunders loudly as his brain thought of a way out, not thinking clear enough to remember of Ban's immortality. He turns to run but he barely got anywhere before he trips over nothing.

"How sad. You are not even good at running away. You are better dead."

Rem throws her Morning Star straight at Subaru, who though, dang it, even after getting Ban to help me, I'm still going to die.

Then a spark light up a light bulb in Subaru's brain. Ban's immortal, Subaru remembered.

Morning Star reaches Subaru's body by a hair before it stopped and pulled back.

"What tha," Rem exclaims before she seen another hand holding onto the chain.

"Don't count me out of the fight yet," Ban said right behind Rem.

The oni's eyes widened in shock as a sense of fear slowly creeks inside her. Reacting accordingly, Rem swings Morning Star at Ban again, at which he easily catches it like it was a toy. "Don't think you'll get me again, kid. That was just a lucky shot." He than let go of the spiked ball.

"How? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE," Rem asked, demanding to know the answer.

"A better question is, why are you attacking us?"

Rem did not answer and pulled back Morning Star as she moved back from Ban.

Rem death gripped Morning Star just before she slung the spiked ball at Ban again at which he grabbed it and pulled it to him, causing Rem to get tugged with it. She tries to tug the chain back but to only be greeted with more power on Ban's end. Soon, Ban had enough of the Tug-of-War the two were having. He used his full strength and made Rem go flying towards him. He let go of the ball and grabbed Rem by her throat.

"Kid, This was fun and all, but I'm far beyond your league," he tells Rem before he starts tightening his grip around her neck.

Rem struggles to get out of Ban's grip as she slowly starts to see the environment around her start to blacken.

Even though she was about to pass out, she raised her hand in front of Ban's face and raspingly said, "El Huma."

Ice spikes appear in front of Ban's face and, knowing what is going to happen, he says, "Shit."

The spikes of ice shoot through Ban's face, disappearing afterwards. Rem is dropped to the ground, starting to cough, her horn disappearing.

"Damn, that was one fucking brain freeze," the Fox sin said as his face heals from the trauma afflicted onto it." Ban looks down at Rem, who was still coughing. As Ban gets ready to finish the job, he tells her, "I'm sorry kid, but you messed with the wrong damn person tonight."

"What's going on here," a familiar voice said.

Ban looked behind him to see Emilia, who was wearing a nightgown. Ram was right beside her.

"What's going on is that your serve to tried to kill me and Natsuki."

"Rem," Ram said seeing her sister on her knees. The older sister ran towards her younger

"Rem, is that true," Emilia asked, not wanting to believe what Ban said.

"Y-yes ma'am," Rem grudgingly answered truthfully.

"But why would you even think of such a thing," the half-elf asked the oni.

"Cause they are apart of the Witch Cult."

"Kid, I got no fucking idea what a Witch Cult even is and I dough that wimp if a man does eather," Ban tells Rem.

"Hey, not called for," Subaru interjected.

Ban looked at Subaru and said, "Than do you got any fucking clue what she's talking about?"

"No."

"My point taken. Anyway, we aren't apart of some damn Witch Cult, you got it, kid," Ban tells Rem.

"Y-yes sir," She said weakly.

"Okay, good. Glad we can get that out of the fucking way," he said before yawning, "Anyway, I gonna go back to sleep. See all y'all tomorrow or whatever."

 **Yep, this is how it ends. Lazy, I know but I ran out of ideas for this chapter so don't kill the messenger. Anyway, I'm gonna go start writing for my other fanfic now. So see y'all later.**


	5. Fox is better then Wolgram

**Look who's back. It's a me and a new chapter for y'all. Also, we got over 50 followers on this story and 40 favorites so...thank all of you for that accomplishment for that brings a smile to my face. So I hope all of you like this next chapter. Also, I would really like it if y'all could give me feedback on what you liked about this chapter or fanfic in whole, as will as anything you think I could do better. Thanks for y'all continued support of this fanfiction and...let's begin.**

The night that Subaru was fearful for his life had passed and a new, hopefully better day, has arrived. This day seemingly looked great. A cloud was nowhere in sight. The sun radiated a warm energy. Birds flow in the air. As a small blue bird flapped around, it saw a large mansion and a man in red clothes walking out of the front door of said mansion. He was accompanied with another boy, as will as a young blue haired girl. The goliath told the two, "I really can't believe you talked me into this, Natsuki."

"Come on, Ban. We've been in that mansion for days. Don't you wanna explore this world too," Subaru asked his pal.

"No, not really. From the shot I've seen, there's nothing that can surprise me anymore."

"Really!? Than you must have seen crazy stuff before," Subaru said.

"Of course I fucking did, that's the good side of being immortal. I get to see cool shit and live to talk about it."

"Can I ask you a question, Ban," Rem asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's it?"

"How are you immortal?"

"*Sigh* This shit again, like I told Natsuki, it's from drinking from the Fountain of Youth."

"Fountain of...Youth," Rem said with some confusion in her tone, "I never heard of such a thing."

Ban snickers, "Can't say I'm surprised. Anyway, what are we even supposed to get?"

"Fruits, valuables, and some meat."

"That's not what I—you know what, never mind."

"Okay."

The three kept having short intermissions of conversations all the way to the village that they were approaching. When they finally got there, Ban decided that it might be a nice time to ask any of the people about any rumors or anything information that could help him find his friends.

He walked up to one of said villagers and said as followed, "Hey, I'll like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is i-," the man stopped talking as he turned around to see a giant glomming over him.

His eyes showed he was intimidated by the Fox sin.

"C-can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, have you seen or heard of anything about a short, blond boy who looks like kid lately."

"Hm~no."

"Okay, than have you lately hard of anything about a woman whose nine hundred in fifth teen centimeters tall whose wearing a orange suit?"

"Umm...yes, actually. yesterday someone said they saw a woman who is taller than any giant seen before."

So Diane's here too, Ban thought to himself.

"Okay, now have you heard of anything about a skinny, orange haired, kinda short looking kid."

"No, but I do remember that there was what looked like a kid who was with that woman."

That's better than nothing, I guess, Ban thought again. However, before Ban was going to ask another question relating to Gowther, Subaru butted in and said, "Hey, Ban."

The sin sighed and turned to look at the seventeenths year old. "What do you want, Natsuki?"

"One of the kids wants you to give them a piggy back ride."

"What!? Hell no. I'm not doing that."

"Come on. I told them be and you r were friends so help a friend out," Subaru whispered to Ban.

"Yeah~ no."

"Please."

"You haven't even rewarded me for saving your ass yesterday and you're already asking me for another favor."

Subaru did a sad face and said, "Alright. I guess I'll have to tell them they can't."

"If you're trying to guilt trip be, it ain't gonna work."

Subaru scattered away from Ban and than Rem walked to Ban. "And what do you want, Rem."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sore for wha happened yesterday."

"Yeah no problem. I'm used to being mistaken as the enemy more times than I can count."

"I would say I am surprised but you look like that type with that scar and nasty look you show to people."

"Aw~ thank you," Ban said, taking it as a compliment.

This really confused Rem as she did not expect Ban to say that.

"You are welcome."

"OWH!"

Ban heard Subaru quick cry and he sighed. He walked over to Subaru and the kids. "And what happened to you, Natsuki," Ban asked.

"Oh Ban, nothing. The puppy just bit me a little."

"And yet, you sounded like a girl."

"Hey!"

Ban started to laugh some before he felt some intent to kill radiating off the puppy. That's weird, he thought.

"Hey, you two," Rem called, "It's time for us to return back to the mansion."

"Okay. You heard the girl, Natsuki, come on," Ban said as he started leaving behind Subaru.

"Hey, wait up!"

"How about you catch up," Ban told Subaru.

Rem, seeing Subaru running after Ban, let out a small laugh.

* * *

Escanor was in the kitchen and was cleaning some dishes from the night before. The orange mustached man did not mind too greatly about the task since Ram was cleaning the mansion and Ban and the others were out gathering supplies. It could also have been that Escanor was used to cleaning dishes due to his time owning his own tavern.

As he was preoccupied with the dish cleaning, Ram opened the door the the kitchen. She looked at Escanor and then asked, " You're still doing that? Shouldn't you be done already? If it was me, the dishes would have been cleaned fifthteen minutes ago. And you're not even doing it right."

"I'm not? But I am sure that I—"

"No, you're not doing it right at all. The way you're cleaning them and everything is wrong."

"I-I see. Than what do you want me to do?"

"Well first of all…"

The door to the kitchen swims back open again. "I'm back, bitches!"

"Who are you calling a bitch," Ram asked.

"Kid, stop trying to act all big and mad. You're embarrassing yourself that it's funny."

Ram looked like she wanted to cut Ban in half for that comment but seemed to hold herself back.

"Anyway, can you go piss off and let me and my friend talk.

"Fine! I was leaving anyway."

"Yeah~, sure you were."

"I hate you," Ram whispers under her breath.

"So what do you want to talk about, Ban?"

Ban leaned against the counter and told Escanor, "When me, Natsuki, and Rem went to that little town, one of the people told be a rumour about a giant."

"A giant," Escanor said with a bit of hope in his tone, "Do you think that it might be—"

"Yeah, no fucking doubt it is and it seems that king's with her."

"Really!?"

"Yeah really."

"And what about the captain and the others?"

"Yeah, sorry but it seems none of them know anything about them."

"O-oh."

"I agree with that. We need to find Merlin so she can get us the hell out of here."

""What of She is unable to."

"Don't say that. I would be tucking screwed if she couldn't. I already don't like this place and I don't want to ducking live here forever."

"It's not too bad, Ban."

"Not for you, but that's just cause you aren't constantly getting in fights with people trying to kill you."

"That's...true."

"Yeah, I know it is," Ban pushes off the counter and told Escanor, "Well, I'm gonna go now and see what Natsuki's up to."

"Okay."

When Ban left Escanor, he walked through the hallway of the mansion, looking for something to do. As he walked up the stairs, he turned to his right. Ashe passed what looked to be a very valuable vase, which was colored white with beautifully blue paint that navigated around it. He stopped almost immediately and looked that the vases

His eyes sparkled as he said to himself, "I bet they won't notice if this is missing." Ban looked both ways and than crack a mischievous smile. He grabbed the vase and starts to walk down the hallway, netting to get away free.

However, as he turned the corner of the hallway, he finds that he will not be getting out of it free for infront of him. Ram looked at the Sin of Greed with her pink irises. Her eyes than saw the vase that was placed between his right arm. "Why are you holding that vase, Ban?"

"Cause."

"Because why," Ram asked before saying, "You know what, nevermind, you are not allowed to have that and you will put that back where you found it."

"And why should I listen to someone like you?"

"Because, if you do not put that back where you found it, than I will make sure you get kicked out of the mansion for stealing."

"Kid, it's only a damn vase. It's not like any of y'all are gonna miss it or anything."

"Like me be more clear, you are going to put that vase where you found it or—"

"Yeah, yeah,yeah, I got it. I'll put the damn vase back."

Ban gone back and placed the vase back where he found it. After which he had done so, he heard the door to his right open and a wild Subaru had walked out though it was more like he ran out. "Damn, what's wrong with you," Ban asked.

"Ban! We need to get back to the village!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because, that dog that bit me was not a dog."

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying it was a shaman and that those kids are in danger. And that we need to get to the village before it's too late"

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist," Ban told him, "Besides, if I don't go, than you're just get yourself killed."

"Thank you and we need to hurry," Subaru said before running through the hall and than falls down the stairs.

"You should really watch out where you step, Subaru," Rem told him.

"Yeah, he really should," Ban said as he walks down the stairs with a little smile on his face.

"I assume that something is wrong to make Subaru run like that," Rem said.

"Yeah, I guess. Natsuki said that the dog at that village is a shaman or something and that those kids His was playing with are in danger," Ban said with not much haist in his voice.

"Are you sure about your claim, Subaru."

"Of course I am. Beatrice said that I was cursed and and she showed me where the aura was coming from and it was where the dog bit me."

"If that is the case, we need to get there in a hurry," Rem said.

* * *

The day had fallen to night. The stars glowed in the sky that was lacking the moon.

The three had got to the village to find that the village were in a panic. Worry were shown on the faces of the villagers. "What happened," Subaru asked.

"The children. They just disappeared so suddenly after it turned to night. We he's sent out a small search party but they haven't returned yet."

"Then we're go after them and find the children, I promise you that," Subaru told the townspeople.

Ban yawned at Subaru saying that. He then looked into the forest as he was feeling some kind of strong power coming from the forest

"What's wrong," Subaru asked.

"I can't really tell but it feels like a strong force is coming from that forest."

"Are you sure, Ban," Rem asked.

"Yeah, I damn sure."

"Okay then we will need to be careful," Rem told him.

"You two do but I don't," Ban told the two, "But let's just get this over with."

* * *

The first was huge and the trees blocked out many, many of the light from landing on towards the ground. Rem had brought out her morning star, ready to swing it at anything that seemed t pose a threat to the three of them. As the three walked through the forest, Ban heard a sound. It was footsteps and heavy ones at that. A growling animal was soon heard. Ban instinctively turned around before a red eyed, black furred animal that resembles a wolf leaped at Ban, at which the sin grabbed the animal's mouth and ripped the animal's head in half. The carcass of the animal falls to the earth. "So anyone have an idea what I just killed," Ban asked, "Cause I don't think it was a wolf."

"It is a Wolgram," Rem answered, "There are a lot of them that love in this forest. And if there is one of them here than there are many more."

"Well, if that's true then this is gonna be easy than stealing from a baby," Ban told the two, "They don't even look powerful."

"Well, that is true on their own but if there are a lot—"

"If there's a lot of them than I'll just keep on killing them. Besides, they're weaker than dirt."

"Okay," Rem said, "But still keep on your guard."

Just as Rem had said that, many, many red glowing eyes started to surrender the three.

"Okay, there's a lot more than I thought," Ban told the two. "Natsuki, you might want to stay back cause this is gonn—"

Before Ban was able to finish his line, at most, fifty Wolgrams went into attack mode and started their assault on the three.

Rem swung her Morning Star at the animals as Ban started one punching the animal's brains out with his hands.

It was a tough fight for Rem and Subaru, but just a pain for Ban.

It seemed that a lot of the Wolgrams kept attacking Ban more frequently than Subaru or Rem and Ban did not appropriate it.

When Ban made a Wolgrams face explode from is punch, another Wolgram jumped on to his back and bit him on the neck.

Ban did not appreciate that and ripped off the Wolgram and slung it at a tree, breaking its back with a loud thud. Just as he had done that, another Wolgram bites him on the leg.

"Damn mut," he said as he kicked the animal in the face, making it pop like a balloon. He looked at Subaru to see that he was trying not to get bit by the animals. He then looked at Rem, seeing that she was crushing the Wolgrams.

At that moment, five Wolgrams jump onto Ban, biting him and ripping out chunks of his flesh.

Rem saw what happened and had an idea.

Suddenly, Ban's whole torso gets splattered bhen Rem throw Morning Star at him, which killed the five Wolgrams. Ban regenerated quickly before he snapped the neck of a Wolgram that was trying to eat his face. He than got up off the ground to see that the shirt of his butler uniform he was wearing was destroyed, showing off his muscular chest and arms.

A Wolgram ran at Ban to which he, again, just easily demolished the animal's whole face with one punch.

"How many fuckers are there," Ban asked, "This is starting to get repetitive."

As Ban just spoke that phrase, more of the animals came back running at him and he made quick work of the animals.

The fight had took a while to finally end but it did after a while. As the bodies of the dead Wolgrams lines the ground, Ban said, "Damn, now that was just irritating. They might not be strong but those fuckers sure are a pain in the ass when you're fighting a lot of em." I

"That is how most predators work, they always hunt in packs," Rem told him.

"I'm aware of that, kid," Ban told Rem. He then looked at Subaru and asked, " So where are we going now?"

"Uh~, I don't know."

"Maybe we should split up, so that we can cover more ground," Rem suggested.

"Yeah I don't think that's the best idea cause Natsuki will become dog food for those things."

"HEY! I can handle myself fine, thank you very much."

"Really? And why did I see you trying to run up a tre," Ban asked.

"A-Well I've got nothing to defend myself so what else was I supposed to do?"

Just as Subaru had spoken, the three hard another sound that was coming from their side. It sounds as like they were the sound of movement. Two silhouettes starts to come into focus of the three.

A voice of a man echoes out in said direction.

It said, "Man, these things are such a pain to kill. I bet they'll taste bad even if Ban cooked them."

That voice, Ban thought. His face cracked a smile as he start to get hyped up.

"You two better stand back," Ban said with a joyous tone, "This is about to get intense."

The two silhouettes then came into view.

There was a boy who has blond hair and green eyes and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over said shirt.

There was also a girl who had silver hair that covered her right eye. She was wearing a pink shirt that did not cover up her stomach and a dark mini skirt.

Ban smiles as the short kid faced man saw him. The man smiles as well as the two glares at each other. The atmosphere felt heavey and strong. Subaru then asked, "Why does sverything suddenly feel intense?"

Ban then bults toward the man and he man does the same with opened arms.

"BAN," Meliodas yelled.

"CAP'N," Ban yells happily.

 **So now Meliodas is here in all his glory. Now I wonder what's gonna happen next. Will, you better stay in toon for the next chapter. Cause it might be here faster than you might expect.**


	6. Dragon and Fox

**Sorry for being later than normal. Had a lot happen in the past month so I wasn't able to get this done until today. I'm also sorry for it not being that long, but there is only so much you can do with this...for me anyway. But if you like it, than please leave a review informing me what you liked.**

"BAN!"

"CAP'N!"

The two sins yelled out happily as they ran towards one another with open arms. The two sins began to high five each other at very quick speeds.

Subaru, along with Rem, looked completely confused at what was just happen before them.

"CAP'N," Ban yelled as he punched Meliodas, causing the captain of the sins to go flying.

Meliodas's body collides between tree, having the wooden pillars snap like twigs. Meliodas than crashed into four Wolgrams when he landed, but did not notice whatsoever.

"Come on. My turn, my turn," Ban said childishly.

Meliodas gets up, jumps at Ban, and then punches the Fox sin clean in the face, making him go flying back, and breaking trees that got in his way.

Ban also killed some Wolgrams by accidentally crashing into the beasts.

"Umm...what is happening," Subaru asked, not expecting to be answered.

However, he did get a answer in the form of Elizabeth telling him,"Sir Meliodas and Ban are just having their unique reunion."

"A-oh...WAIT! HOW IS FIGHTING EACH OTHER A REUNION!?"

Ban laughs with childish glee as Melodies goes to the Fox sin. Ban gets up and said with a smirk, "Let's see who can win this time," before he and Meliodas got read to arm-wrestle.

The two than began the test of straight when Ban counted down to zero.

The two sins than tightened each other's grips as Ban said, "We've done this seven hundred in twenty one times, and if I recall correctly, I've won three hundred an sixty two of 'em."

"Na-ah, I've won three hundred an sixty two times."

The ground between the two started sinking in due to the power they were using.

Subaru and Rem saw this happen and were both shocked at how strong those two were.

Ban moved Meliodas's arm down a bit, to which the Fox sin asked, "Are you getting rusty on me, Cap'n?"

After the Fox said this, the Dragon pushed back, making the Fox's arm to move back. Meliodas smirks, saying, "Sate, sate, sate, Ban. Looks like you're the one getting rusty."

"As if," Ban tells his leader.

Meliodas than smirks and told Ban, "Let's see about that."

He then slammed Ban's arm, along with having the Fox sin's whole body flipping over.

"I win," Meliodas said as he got up, victories.

When Meliodas than said this, Subaru spoke.

"Hey, excuse me if I just broke the mood, but we need to stop playing around and find the children before it's too late."

"Children," Ban paused before saying, "Oh right, I forgot."

"YOU WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Damn, and here I thought you couldn't sound anymore like a little girl," Ban told the teen.

"I told you already that I can't help that!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, Natsuki. I'm just teasing ya."

"Well, it's not funny, right Rem?"

"I am sorry Subaru but it is a little funny."

Subaru felt his self esteems crush from that comment.

"Ehehehe," Ban laughed.

"It ain't funny," Subaru said with a sad expression on his face. His face lit back up to life when he than said, "And there's no time to be playing around. We need to—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. Find the kids."

Elizabeth than asked, "Actually, what do we do when we find the children?"

"Uh...good point cause we can't just be wondering these woods looking. It'll take too long," Subaru told the group.

"So do you want us to split up or something," Ban asked.

"It would be a good idea but it also means a lower chance of survival," Rem said.

"Heh, not for me and Ban," Meliodas tells them.

"Well there are not much in the world that I believe would be able to kill you two," Rem said, "Though I doubt that you are an immortal as well. Even though it is quite surprising to see a child be as strong as Ban, even if you are his captain."

"Actually, are you a child or just a very short man?"

Meliodas just smirks and tells Subaru, "You're have to just guess."

"So a kid," Rem and Subaru both said.

After that chat, the group of five started on to look for the children. Along the way, they killed some more Wolgrams.

However, they soon reached into the center of the forest where the trees in the area formed a circle.

In the center of this circle were the children.

"Are they alright Elizabeth asked Rem as the blue haired maid started to cast a spell to heal them.

"No, they have lost a lot of mana. But I am able to heal them."

"Than let me help," Elizabeth told Rem.

"Do as you wish," Rem told Elizabeth. Rem than told the three boys, "You three should go on ahead, we're meet you after the children are safe."

"Got it."

"Okay."

"See you in a little, Elizabeth."

The three man than began to walk into the other side of the forest. As they did, Meliodas asked, "So what are we gonna do now? We got the kids and all so we should be safe now."

"No, we have to kill the shaman," Subaru told Melodies.

"So we get to kill more wild things."

"Their called Wolgrams."

"That doesn't sound tasty at all," Meliodas told him.

"Yeah I highly doubt you're want to eat those things. You might get cursed or something."

"Or they'll just taste bad," Meliodas tells Subaru.

"That too."

Ban and Meliodas than stopped for a moment as the three was deep into the forest again.

"What's wrong," Subaru asked the two.

"They're all around us, Cap'n."

"I know."

Subaru understood the two and felt a wave of terror flow over him as hundreds of hundreds of red glowing eyes opened around them. The sound of snarling beast were heard. The Wolgrams walked from the shadows, revealing to the three that they were surrounded by hundreds of these monsters.

Subaru froze like a statue when he saw all of these monsters. One of the Wolgrams leaped at the stunned Subaru to which Ban grabbed the boy by the shirt and pulled him back as Ban pinched the Wolgram from the side, causing the monster's skull to cave in as it flies at a tree.

Subaru snapped back to reality as Ban puts Subaru in the center of Meliodas and him.

Meliodas asked Ban, "Hey Ban, what about a bet?"

"Go on."

"Who ever kills more Wolgrams has to pay for the other's for drinks later."

"Deal," Ban said before all of the Wolgrams gone into full out assault mode.

Five jumped at Ban, which he punched all to oblivion. Two other Wolgrams attack Ban while he asked Meliodas, "So how've you been, Cap'n?"

"Oh good, but I can't wait to taste that cooking of yours again."

"Eh, I bet," Ban said as he killed the two Wolgrams by snapping their necks.

Ban throw them back as he kicks another that tries to jump one him.

Meliodas turns to look at Ban as he slapped a Wolgram, snapping its neck. "Hey, so how many have you got?"

"I've got eight of em."

"Dang, I gotta step up my game than," Meliodas said before he killed another Wolgrams that ran from Meliodas's side at which he punched without even looking.

"Aha, another point for me."

Subaru was and was not comfortable about how the two wins were acting as if it was a game to them. He thought, Don't they know that this isn't a game?

Just after he though this, Subaru felt a sharp pain that felt as a shock distributing through his body. He screamed as he saw a Wolgram had its teeth sunken into the flesh of his right left. Meliodas heard this and quickly jumped onto the animal's neck, making a crunch as its neck shattered.

Subaru was on the ground holding his bleeding leg. His breathing gained weight as his heart increased in speed.

"I got another point," Meliodas's said before doing a reverse roundhouse kick at a Wolgram.

"Aha, I'm catching up to you, Ban. Better watch out."

"Ehe, as if," he said when he turned to Meliodas before flattening the face of a Wolgram that leaped as Ban's back was turned, "I got ten kills now."

Meliodas smiles and said, "Really, I should start trying than."

Five Wolgrams leaped at Meliodas. The Dragon sin pulls out his sacred treasure and cuts down the five Wolgrams in an instant. "Now who's talking, Ban?"

"Now that's cheating, Cap'n. I don't got my sacred treasure with me."

Meliodas shrugged and tells his friend, "Not my fault."

Ban than began to go into serious mode, decimating many Wolgrams while Meliodas did the same. Subaru stood in the middle of these two as bodies of Wolgrams started piling up around him.

Than, while those two were having their little challenge, unknowing, ten Wolgrams lung Subaru. He sees this and screams like a child as they start to bite into him but before they were able to eat him alive, Morning Star came to the rescue and caused the animals to turn into paste. Rem asked, "Are you alright, Subaru?"

"I...I...I think I'm bleeding out," he told her while the wounds he had got was drawing his blood.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic," Meliodas tells Subaru, "It's just a dog bite."

Right when Meliodas said that, he heard the sound of hundreds of heavy paws steps. He looked to his left to see a horde of Wolgrams running towards them.

"I think that's our que to leave," Meliodas said.

"What? Why Cap'n? We can take em."

"Yeah~, but those two can't," Meliodas said as he pointed at Subaru and Rem.

"Hah, good point. So are we gonna stop this little challenge."

"No, just halting until tomorrow."

"Okay, then let's get the hell out of here," Ban said before putting Subaru around his left arm and Rem around his right.

"Hey, put me down, Ban," Rem tells him.

Ban did not listen to her and said, "First one to the village has to do the dishes for two weeks."

"Deal," Meliodas said before shooting by Ban, leaving Ban in his dust.

"You two better hold on tight," Ban tells Subaru and Rem before blitzing after Meliodas.

Subaru said, "We can't go. We need to kill the shaman."

"WHAT!? CAN'T HEAR YA," Ban tells him.

"I SAID WE CAN'T GO! WE NEED TO KILL THE SHAMAN!"

Ban told Subaru, "Whatever you say, kid."

Subaru than felt himself starting to get sleepy. His eyes felt heavy. His arms and legs felt heavy as well.

This was, more than likely, due to the large amount of blood lose he was experiencing from the Wolgrams that attacked him.

He then passed out.

Meliodas then yelled to Ban, "Hey, what's wrong Ban. Can't keep up?"

"Ehe, jokes on you," Ban told his captain before shooting past the dragon.

* * *

Elizabeth was outside in the village, waiting for the others to return.

One of the villagers asked, "Are you waiting for them to get back?"

"Yes, sir," she tells him.

"Well, I'm not so sure they will. It's a miracle that you were able to, not to mention bring the children back alive."

"Well, I have confidence that Sir Meliodas and the others will come back."

"If you say so."

Right than, a blitzing Meliodas shoots out of the forest with a flying fox just behind him.

"I'm back," he said, "Did you miss me, Elizabeth?"

"Damn it," Ban said.

"What's wrong? Mad that you lost," Meliodas teased.

"Not really. I'm used to cleaning them by now," Ban tells him. Ban than let down Rem and Subaru just falls to the ground.

"I believe that we should get back to the mansion," Rem said.

"And why's that," Ban asked.

"So that lady Emilia can heal his wounds."

"Uh...can't you do that," Ban asked.

"No, he has too many wounds on him that he'll bleed out before I could heal him completely."

"What about we do something else," Meliodas asked.

"And what would that be," Rem asked him.

 **Not the best way to end it. I know. But it was fun/a little hard to write for . I hope y'all liked it as will. And please leave a review so I know what you think of the story.**


	7. The DragonFox team

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back. Sorry bout that 2 month hiatus. Had to rest after doing this non stop for a year. And I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't the best or longest out of the chapters so far. I'm kinda rusty and have been on a bit of a writer's block doing this chapter for a while. I'm also sorry that this chapter lacks some emotion but I've been stuck on this chapter for a while and started to get a bit irritated cause of all the writer's blocks...but...enough of my yammering, enjoy the chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review.**

"Why don't you and Elizabeth start healing him while me and Ban can go to the mansion," Meliodas asked Rem.

"I-that might work," Rem said

"Okay, now where's this mansion at?"

"Uh, don't worry Cap'n, I know where. Follow me."

"Okidoki, than lead the way Ban."

-Escanor's perspective-

Within the dining room of the mansion was Escanor and Ram. The two sat far apart from and one another. The room was quiet with the two just waiting for the return of the others. While the two were waiting, Ram felt a dark presence quickly approaching the mansion. She suddenly got up from her chair, slightly spooking Escanor;

"A-ah, w-what's wrong, Ms. Ram?"

"Something's approaching the mansion."

"R-really? Is it Ban and the others?"

"No, it feels...dark," she told him, "and it's approaching quickly."

Escanor shivers from her saying that. "Th-that isn't good."

"No, it isn't. I guess this means you are going to go run and hide while I check."

Ram than felt that the dark energy was now at the entrance of the front door, which then followed by a knocking sound coming from the front entrance, making Eacanor jump and causing him to hide under the table for a split second. "Heh, as I thought. You're more of a coward than Barusu is."

"I'm very sorry," Escanor said before getting up from under the table.

Another sound of knocking was than heard from the entrance.

*sigh* "I guess we should see who it is," she said as she started walking away to the front door entrance. Escanor than runs after her, though making sure to stay behind her.

Ram and Escanor slowly walked up to the door as the knocking continued. Ram slowly opened up the door to hear a familiar voice.

"I think they're all asleep, Cap'n."

"Oh, it's just that idiot," Ram mumbled before opening the door.

"Took ya long enough, Ram," Ban told her before Ram than sensed the dark energy again, but to find it in the dead center of a kid next to Ban.

She stared blankly for a moment before asking," Ban, why did you bring a kid here?"

Escanor than saw Meliodas, to which he shouted happily, "Captain," as he ran to hug Meliodas.

"Captain? So...you are the leader of those two."

"Yep, I'm Meliodas by the way."

"Okay, now the introductions are out of the way, where's Emilia," Ban asked.

"Mis. Emilia is sleeping at the moment?"

"Okay, than go wake her up."

"I will do nothing of the short. She needs her sleep so she may have energy to study tomorrow."

"I didn't give a shit if she needs her sleep. We're gonna need her at the village so either you wake her up or I will."

"You will do no such thing cause if you even try, I will stop you."

"Will or will try? Cause if I know anything, it is that you aren't even as strong as you sister so movie aside," Ban tells her.

While Ram is not listening to Ban, Meliodas just casually walks into the building, saying, "I'm gonna go find that Emilia girl, Ban. Keep that girl busy, alright," before going up the stairs to the second story of the home.

-Meliodas's POV-

The dragon sin looked left and right and decided to go right, as he says, "Right ways the best way," before he went down the hall.

"Knock knock," he said as he knocked on each door in the hall. Every time he did so, he would be rewarded with no answer which he then tried opening up the doors to which he accidentally pulled one of the door handles off. When he did, he simply said, "Hmm...oh well," before throwing the doorknob, "I guess she's on the other hall."

Just than, after he said that, crystallized stakes shoot towards him. Meliodas reflexes kicked in as he dodged the stakes. As he sees one of said stakes shoot past him, they explode into many smaller, light purple flamed stakes. Meliodas quickly dodged the stakes to that see them exploded into many smaller stakes

Some of the stakes get plunged into Meliodas, though he did not notice much.

"Umm...so this is what acupuncture feels like," he jokes.

"You're the one who has the disgusting mana within, I suppose," Beatrice said to Meliodas in a serious tone.

"Huh," Meliodas said, "didn't know that they had a kid working here."

"I'm no child. I'm easily older than you mortals, I suppose."

"Hmmm...okay. Sorry but I can't play with you today, kid. I need to go find...man...what's her name? Crap...uhh…"

Beatrice becomes irritated as she can tell that Meliodas was not taking her seriously.

"A fly like you should just allow yourself to die, I suppose."

Meliodas, not listening to her, was quickly walking in a circle before he snapped his fingers, saying "oh right, her name was Emilia," before Beatrice, who raises her hand up to then say, "El Minya."

The crystallized stakes that were covered by light, purple flames appear again, though more numerous. The stakes shootout at Meliodas, where he sighed, yawning as he just nonshalontly dodged the fury of stakes. Than when they exploded into many others, a few cutting through the sleeve of his left arm.

"Man, and this was my favorite shirt," he joked, "but I can't play dodge the stakes with you today. Sorry but maybe next time."

"You see this as a joke, I suppose. This is no matter of joking around," she tells him, "and stop acting like I'm a child."

Meliodas told her, "Okidoki," before he asked, "Are you sure? Cause I don't want to hurt a kid."

"You are quite an irritating mortal, I suppose," she said.

Just before she was about to unleash another burst of stakes, a door to one of the rooms opens with Emilia, who was wearing a nightgown, stepped out of her room to see the whole area of the hallway was destroyed than to see a little kid that had a shortsword tucked in a sheath on his back.

"Uhmm, why is there a child here," she asked.

"He is no child. No such child would have such disgusting mana, I suppose," Beatrice told Emilia as she ready to attack again.

"Disgusting...mana," Emilia said in a confused tone as she looks at Meliodas.

"Yes. It's mana has evil properties. He is no human, I suppose. It is an intruder and must be dealt with."

"Can we at least just hear him out," Emilia asked the spirit.

*sigh* "Fine," Beatrice said as she canceled the spell. "Tell us mortal, who are you and why you have decided to come here?"

"Well, my name's Meliodas and me and Ban came here to find Emilia so that she can heal Subaru so he doesn't die."

"W-what," Emilia asked with surprise.

"Yep so do you," Meliodas paused as he watches the half-elf quickly start to quickly run down the hall with a panicked expression on her face.

"Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with her," Meliodas said to himself.

-Ban's POV-

Ban gets shot out of the doorway by a blast of wind but lands on his feet, and then says, "Really, you're gonna just use wind from keeping me from getting into that mansion?! You're dumber than I thought," Ban told Ram.

Ram muttered, "Fura," before slashes of wind shoot down at Ban, making him sigh as the clothes he was wearing got cut off his body long side his body parts.

"I told you already, " Ban tells Ram as smoke starts appear as his body reconnections his severed parts, "You can't kill me."

"I am aware of that but I can slow you down."

"Heh, no you fucking can't," Ban shoots right in front of her before he tells her, "So why don't you stop trying to act all bad ass and move aside?"

Ram feels a jolt of fear for a flash moment. "F-fine."

Ban smirks before saying, "good little kid," to where hhe starts to walk into the mansion. Ram, gasping for a moment, looks at Ban with a death glare to where he just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Cap'n! Did you get—," Ban cut himself off as he sees Emilia panickingly running down the stairs, "You seemed worried."

""M-Ms. Emilia...why are you wake," Ram asked with a bit of suprise.

"That'll be because of me," Meliodas answers Ram as he walks down the stairs with Beatrice closely behind him.

"Good job Cap'n."

"Thanks Ban!"

"W-wait...captain," Emilia said with some confusion.

"We'll tell ya later," Ban told Emilia before he said, "But right now we should probably get to that village so that Natsuki doesn't bleed out."

"Y-yes, of course. Than let's hurry," Emilia told Ban.

-A bit later in Elizabeth's POV-

The two women were in a house that one of the villagers gave to them.

The atmosphere in the house felt heavy to in and there was a sense of panic in it. Elizabeth and Rem were doing their best with the circumstances with trying to keep Subaru from bleeding to death. Elizabeth could tell that Rem was getting tired the longer she kept going. "Ms. Rem, if you are tired, than you should rest. I can handle it by myself."

"No, I can still keep going," Rem told Elizabeth.

"Okay. If you insist, ," Elizabeth told the oni. After which, she started to think. I hope Sir Meliodas and Ban are able to return in time. The two have been gone for a while now. W-what am I saying, they will get back in time. They always do.

-Ban's POV-

The gang of six was sat in a cart to which Ram was navigating the animal to where the six would be heading. Ram was at the lone seat in the front of the cart as the others were in the back.

The back of said cart was very quiet for a moment with none of the people having an idea to say while Beatrice really did not care to have a discussion as she has a book with her.

Ban had to keep himself hunched over due to the fact the cart's roof was to short for the fox.

"Man, this is boring as hell," the fox sin told himself as he placed his elbow on his knee and than head on the plan of his empty palm.

"Hey, Cap'n," Ban signaled to Meliodas.

"You rang."

"Do you have any idea where the others might be?"

"Nope...wasn't really thinking that far ahead."

"Ah~ damn it," Ban said with little surprise.

A few more moments of silence had occurred before Emilia spoke up.

"Your name is Meliodas, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's it about?"

"Beatrice said that your mana is pure darkness, why is that?"

Just after Emilia asked him the question, the cart came to a stop rather quick.

"Ms. Emilia, we're here," Ram said.

"Sate, sate, sate, I guess I'll tell you later," Meliodas said as he started to get out of the cart, "I think we should go heal that Subaru kid now."

"Okay. Good idea," she told Meliodas before everyone started to delocate from the cart. As they did, some of the villagers awaited the group.

"Huh, didn't expect you bastards to still be up," Ban told them.

"Where is Subaru," Emilia quickly asked.

"The kid is in a building with the two young women trying to heal him," one of the villagers told her, "I'll show you."

"Thank you very much," she told the man.

As that was happening, everyone split from one another with Ram going to start to make a shield around the village while Beatrice begins to go to the children to break the curses placed on the kids.

That left Ban, Escanor, and Meliodas, who decided to go with Emilia to the house.

When the three had gotten to the house, Emilia saw that Subaru was not in prestan condition whatsoever.

The half-elf told Rem, "I can handle it from here."

The oni understood, knowing that Emilia could save Subaru and so, she left Subaru in the care of the silver haired half-elf.

Elizabeth told Emilia, "if it is alright with you, Ms. Emilia, I am going to stay."

"Okay, that's fine," Emilia told Elizabeth before she began to start healing Subaru.

"Well, than I guess I'm staying here too if Elizabeth is," Meliodas said.

"Fine with me. I'm going to sleep. Now where the hell is another bed," Ban asked with a faint yelling to his tone.

 **Yeah, that's how it ends. Sorry that this is very lackluster. I'm gonna try to do better with the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and get ready to see another, probably, a month in a half cause I'm out of shape writing wise.**


	8. In Search of an Oni

**Hey y'all, I'm back finally. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to finally get this out but now I did and I just want to say...thank you. I never thought this fanfic would get over 50 followers, yet alone over 100. Thank you. Thank you all. Also, as you read the chapter/rest of the story, I would not mind if you told me what you thought of the story, characters, and everything as a whole. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter.**

In a wooden house deep in some woods, Ban lays in bed, halfway asleep when he feels something tugging on the sheet.

"H-huh," Ban mumbled sleepily, "h-how is it?"

"Ban, wake up," said a familiar voice, "it's already the afternoon."

"W-wait...E-Elaine, i-is that you ," he mumbled.

"Yes, it's me, now can you please wake up," she asked.

Ban's eyes shot open as he woke up.

"Elaine? H-how are you back!?"

"What do you mean? I've never left. Don't you remember? I left the fairy king's forest with you after the demon attacked. Don't you remember?"

"R-remember," Ban muttered before flashbacks seemed to instantly aparw into his mind.

"O-oh right. I-I've must of forgot," he said.

"Are you feeling well? You seemed to be confused."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Elaine responded before she started going out of the room.

"Are you coming? The food I made you is getting cold."

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

Ban walked after Elaine as she traveled through the wooden cabin until the two entered a kitchen area.

There was a wooden table that had a bowl full of food resting, waiting for someone to eat it.

There was steam resonating off the top of the food.

Ban sat down at the wooden table before he began to heat the food.

"I...didn't know that...you could cook, Elaine," Ban told her as he continued to stuff his mouth full of food, "this stuff's...amazing."

"Thanks. I'm happy you like it."

* * *

Ban walks in a field of sunflowers as he and Elaine are holding one another's hands.

The sun was shining brightly as no clouds were seen and thus, does not cause the sun's light to be weakened.

"Hey, Elaine, I want to ask you somethin."

"What is it Ban?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm thinking that this place would be fun for us to dance."

"Do you know how to," Elaine asked.

"No, not really, but we can improvise."

"Hmm...oka—"

A loud crack of thunder boomed through the air as lightning struck down from the heavens very close to the two.

The bright light from the lightning blurred Ban's vision for a moment.

The Fox sin looked back at Elaine to see that she had vanished.

"Elaine!? ELAINE," Ban yelled, "WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

Ban got no answer from the fairy, but he did from another.

"Greeting, Fox Sin," a voice remarked.

"What," Ban looked around, searching for the voice that he just heard.

"OKAY! Who the hell said that!?"

"That...would be me," the voice replied.

"Okay then, show yourself so I can know who to beat the shit out of for ruining my and Elaine's moment."

"That...won't be necessary, Fox sin."

"Oh no, it's necessary," Ban replied as he cracked his knuckles, "now show yourself."

"There's no reason for me to fight you, Fox sin. You have been summoned to this world for a purpose."

"And what's that?"

"You will find out...in time," the voice told him.

"Why don't we cut to the chase," Ban tells the bodiless voice, "I'm not working for you and you can't make me."

There was silence from the voice for a moment until it replied to Ban by saying, "You've got no choice in this matter. You will do your purpose, whether or not you choose it willingly."

"Good luck with that. I'm not called the Sin of Greed for nothing. Unless it would benefit me, I'm not doing it."

"YES...YOU...WI—"

"Fuck off! I don't take orders from no one except the Cap'n and you're not the Cap'n."

"You...have no idea who I am," the voice roared with anger in it's yell.

"And I could care less," Ban snapped back before he felt something grab his arms.

"W-what the hell," Ban exclaimed as he tries to yanked his arms from the invisible hold to find no success in his efforts, but to then find the invisible hold twist around his legs.

He felt the force trying to pull his body parts in opposite directions of the body's limbs. Ban tries to fight against the invisible current but it was too strong.

While he fought against the invisible current, he heard the voice say, "I am—"

The voice cut off as Ban felt his body fall into a black void of despair. He kept falling and falling to what felt like eons until he crashed into what seemed to be a floor.

* * *

He watched as color began to fade into the world as he heard a voice; an almost childish voice.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

Ban, in his groggy state, watches at the image of a kid standing in front of him begin to focus.

"HEY!? Ban," the voice said, "you up yet," as it waved its hand in front of his face.

Ban's eyes focus themselves before swing the dragon sin of wrath, Meliodas.

"Why am I on the ground," Ban asked.

"Simple, I pushed you off the bed," Meliodas replies.

Ban raises himself up, muttering, "smart ass."

Meliodas than asked, "so~, you want to go back into the forest to finish our little bet?"

Ban only had to think for a moment before he said, "let's do it!"

* * *

The two were walking down the street and towards the forest before they'd as Rem, who was a little farther ahead of themselves

Meliodas yelled,"Hey, you're Rem right."

Rem did not respond to Meliodas as she just kept walking.

"Why do I have a feeling she's going to dosomething stupid right now," Ban asked.

"Hmm...you think we should try and stop her," Meliodas asked.

"Eh, why not," Ban asked.

* * *

As the two are following Rem, Ban asked in a whisper, "what do you think she's gonna do?"

"She might be on a morning stroll," Meliodas tells Ban.

"She doesn't look the type to do that," Ban informs Meliodas.

"...yeah, you're right," Meliodas agrees.

"...wait...where did Rem go," Ban asked as he just noticed that Rem seemingly disappeared,"Ah shit, we lost her Cap'."

"We did," Meliodas replied with a tone of surprise, "that was fast."

"Yeah...it was. Now what should we do?"

"We fans do what we were planning to do in the beginning, start back our little bet," Meliodas tells Ban,"On the count to three...one...tw—"

"THREE," Ban yelled before he bulted last Meliodas.

"Ok...I deserve that," Meliodas emitted before he hears a sound behind him, "Looks like I'm getting a the first point," to which Meliodas turns around to see a Wolgram that was on the verge to attack until Meliodas slapped the beast.

The force of the slap was enough to turn the Wolgram's face into mush.

"And that makes fifteen."

Meliodas then hears a shuffling of footsteps behind him. For a moment, Meliodas thought the footsteps were those of other Wolgrams but he found out they were not when he saw Subaru and Ram.

"There you are Meliodas," Subaru almost yelled.

"Nice to see you're up," Meliodas tells Subaru.

"Thanks but right now we need to find Rem."

"Oh...her? Me and Ban were following her a little bit ago before she disappeared."

"And where is he at," Ram asked.

"He's ahead, probably killing Wolgrams, why?"

Suddenly, Subaru's eyes showed a twinkle before asking Meliodas, "how many Wolgrams do you think you could kill?"

"Hmmm...easily over a hundred."

Subaru seems pleased before he tells Meliodas, "Listen carefully. Okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ban is deep in the forest as he hears something. He looks up to see a stampede of Wolgrams rushing towards him. He smiles, thinking, I'm definitely getting that free drink.

He cracks his knuckles as a large smile appears on his face.

"BRING IT ON," he yelled at the beasts as he rushed towards them before he started swinging at the pack of Wolgrams.

* * *

"Why's the ground shaking," Meliodas asked before he looked behind him to see a giant pack of Wolgrams.

"Oh, that's why," he commented.

Subaru pulls out the sword he had with him while Ram became ready to use her magical ability of wind.

Meliodas grabbed his sacred treasure from his back as he told the two, "let's make this more of a fair fight."

Suddenly, four more Meliodas'es appear out of the blue.

"You can do that," Subaru asked.

"Yep," said all of the Meliodas'es.

"Why didn't you do that last night," Subaru asked with a hint of anger.

"Hmm...I'll tell you later," the Meliodases' told him..

The seven watched as the group of Wolgrams sprinted towards them.

The air around them started to become thick and heavy with the rush of battle approaching towards them.

Subaru could feel a sense of fear, as well as confidence due to the five Meliodas'es standing in front of him.

As the air's strong atmosphere reached its peak, Meliodas and his clones shot towards the hordes of Wolgrams.

Meliodas and his clones cleaved their way through the first layer of Wolgrams as if they were cutting through butter.

Subaru's eyes widen as he thought, Holy crap! He's not kidding around...we...we can actually do this.

"Hey, Barusu," Ram interruptus, " are you just going to stand there or are we actually going to help him?"

"O-oh, right," Subaru responded, "let's do it."

* * *

In the far back of the horde of demon wolves, there was a large pile of them stacking on top of something until the shot out in all directions as if they were a hand grenade

"That was a pain," Ban spoke to himself as he popped his neck in place as steam resonated off his body, "at least I don't have to change these damn clothes again."

As he said that, a Wolgram lunges at him before he grabbed it by the face and crushed it before throwing the carcass at a tree.

"twenty," Ban counted before he cut another one of them in half with a swift kick.

"And that's twenty one," Meliodas chimed.

"What tha—"

"Hey Ban," Meliodas said.

"Heh, look who it is," Ban responded as he backhanded a Wolgram, "better get ready to pay that ale you're gonna owe me."

"You mean you're gonna be buying me that drink," Meliodas told Ban as he throws a Wolgram at Ban before Ban cut right throw the beast abdomen.

"Better try harder than that," Ban spouted back, "if you want that free drink."

* * *

The final Wolgram has fallen. Ban and Meliodas stood in the middle of many dead Wolgrams while Subaru,

"You two seem alright." Ban informed the two.

"I wouldn't call it fine. I'm probably gonna have nightmares of this tonight," Subaru told them.

"That's if you don't die," Ram commented.

"HEY!"

Ban snickered at Ram's comment before saying, "so we're gonna go find Rem now that you two aren't trying to get killed by crazy wolves?"

"You two are not even scared of those, are you," Ram asked.

"They're like bugs to me and Cap'n. Just extremely irritating bugs."

"Yep," Meliodas said, "this is like a warm up sparing to me and Ban."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Ram said, "how about we actually start back looking for my little sister?"

Bam rolled his eyes, "whatever you say."

"We should split back up with Ban being with Subaru and Meliodas coming with me."

"And you get to choose why?"

Ram does not answer Ban's question before she then says, "come on, Meliodas."

* * *

Ban and Subaru are deep in the forest as they searched for Rem.

"Rem!? Where are you!? Show yourself," Ban yelled.

"You know that won't work?"

Ban shrugged before responding with, "worth a shot."

A quick moment of silence was held between the two before Ban said, "you know her best, where'd you think she's at?"

"How should I know? Probably killing Wolgrams."

"Than let's go find some Wolgrams."

"What!? Why!?"

"Natsuki, if you use your brain, you'll know that if we find Wolgrams, than we might find her."

"Oh~"

"Yeah so let's go find some Wolgrams," Ban exclaims before grabbing Subaru, picking him up, and started running to find some Wolgrams."

* * *

As Ban and Subaru are running and looking for Wolgrams in the hope that they would run into Rem, Meliodas and Ram were being chased by Wolgrams.

"Find Wolgrams...check...Rem...no," Meliodas lightly jokes as the two are running.

"This is not a time to make jokes," Ram informed Meliodas before she shot a sharp gust of wind at the Wolgrams, causing a few to get shredded and crumbling to the ground.

"My turn," Meliodas exclaims before he darted to the creatures, carving a few up into small bits before returning back with Ram.

As the two are still running from the horde of animals, a large, spiked ball and chain shoots out from the side, crushing a handful of Wolgrams into muss.

Meliodas turns back around as he then sees her: Rem.

 **Sorry on how this chapter was, to be, a little forced feeling. This was, for now, the hardest chapter I've had to write and I'm sorry it took way too long to finish...but this happens but do expect another chapter around the end of this month or next month. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the progression of our story thus far. Until next time.**


End file.
